What Happens After Lucas Opens His Eyes?
by LP4LIFE
Summary: This takes place right where Episode 4.10 left off. It starts with Lucas opening his eyes. Leyton, Naley, some Breyton, and lots of surprises I don't want to ruin. Enjoy!
1. Open Eyes

In Lucas's Hospital Room…

Lucas opens his eyes. The first thing he does is look for Peyton. He looks over and sees her sleeping in a chair next to his bed. As he looks at her, he can't help but picture himself with her for the rest of his life. She looked beautiful, just as she always did. He couldn't wait any longer, he had to tell her how he feels. Lucas said, "Hey Peyton, are you gonna sleep all day, or are you gonna kiss me?" Peyton, hearing Lucas's voice, woke up immediately and dove into his arms. They shared a passionate kiss, and then Peyton said, "Don't you ever scare me like that again Luke. I love you, and I could never live without you." Lucas replied, "I was tired from the big game, and I just needed a little sleep." Peyton gave him a shove, and then they both shared a laugh. They started to kiss again until Lucas pulled back and said, "Peyton, there is something I need to tell you." "Let me guess, you're pregnant!" Peyton said jokingly. "No Peyt, I am serious. What I wanted to say is that I love you," Lucas said. "Peyton, I can't picture my life without you. I know it took me some time to realize it, but you are the one I want to be with forever. I love you more than anything in this world." Peyton started to get teary eyed, and then said, "Luke, you don't know how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you. I love you too." She leaned in and shared another passionate kiss with Lucas. She then lay down next to him and he put his arm around her. Peyton said, "I wish we could pause the world, and just lay here together for all eternity." Lucas smiled and said, "Me too, but unfortunately the movie Click is not real Peyton." She hit him again before they both laughed and kissed again. "So do you think I should let the other know that you are awake?" Peyton said. "I suppose, but I don't want you to leave," Lucas said. Peyton leaned over and gave him a kiss before leaving the room to inform everyone that Lucas was awake…

In The Hospital Waiting Room…

"Everyone, Luke woke up, he is gonna be o.k.!" Peyton exclaimed. "Oh Peyton, thank God," Karen said as she hugged Peyton, "Can I go in and see him." "The doctors told me that they had to do some tests before anyone else sees him, but after that we can go back in," Peyton said. Brooke then walked up to Peyton and gave her a big hug. "Peyton, I am sorry that all this happened to you. I am glad that Luke is o.k." Brooke said, "All I want is for us to be friends again. You know that I am always there for you, right?" "Yes, I know that you're here for me Brooke, and I thank you for that, but it will take awhile to fix our friendship," Peyton said. "I know, and I am willing to do whatever I need to do to become your friends again," Brooke said. "Well, if that's the case, then you can go tell Nathan and Haley that Luke is o.k." Peyton said. "Done," Brooke replied, and went off to Haley's hospital room. "Miss Sawyer, you can come back in the room now," the doctor said. Peyton and Karen quickly went in Lucas's room…


	2. Who is Daunte?

In Haley's Hospital Room…

"Haley, Nathan, Lucas just woke up!" Brooke exclaimed. "Thank God. I was so worried about him after I heard," Haley sad relieved. "Can I go see him?" Nathan asked. "Yeah, I would think that the doctors are done testing him," Brooke said. "Alright, I will go see him a little later. I have to talk to Haley first," Nathan replied, "Let Luke know that Haley is o.k. too, and that I will be there soon." "O.k. Nate, I'll let him know," Brooke said, "Haley, I'll be back later, so we can talk. Right now I am gonna go see Luke." "Alright Brooke, see ya later," Haley said. Brooke leaves Haley's room and heads towards Lucas's. "So, what did you need to talk to me about sweetie," Haley says to Nathan. "Actually Haley, it is pretty serious, and you will probably be pretty mad when I tell you," Nathan explained. "O.k.? Well, what is it?" Haley asked. Nathan, with a very guilty look on his face started to tell Haley, "Haley the man who hit you with the car is a guy named Daunte." "Who's Daunte, and why would he hit me with a car?" Haley asked. "It's because I know the guy Haley, and we kinda had a deal that I broke," Nathan replied. "What deal?" Haley asked. "You know that we had money problems Hales, and how I went to my Dad. Well, he wouldn't help me out, so Daunte offered to help," Nathan said. "Who is Daunte? You never answered me that question," Haley said. "Daunte is a Tree Hill alum, and he said that he just wanted to look out for a fellow Raven," Nathan said, "So, I borrowed money from him, and I promised to pay him back. Then when I couldn't get him the money quickly, he got impatient." Haley looked very confused and surprised. Nathan continued, "He said that I had to shave some points off of our semifinal playoff game, and then he would erase the debt." "No! Nathan, did you do it?" Haley asked. "Yeah Hales, we had to win by less than 10 points, and I made it happen," Nathan confessed. "Didn't Luke have a chance to give us an 11 point lead at the end?" Haley asked. "Yeah…I told him about what Daunte said and he helped me Hales," Nathan said. Haley looked disgusted, and was starting to get mad at Nathan. "I don't get it. If you did what Daunte said, then why did he hit me with a car?" Haley asked. "Well, he decided that he wanted me to do one last thing for him, and then he would erase the debt," Nathan went on, "He wanted me to throw the State Championship Hales." "He what?!" Haley said shockingly. "Yeah Hales, and I had to do it, or he said he would hurt me and you and tell everyone that I shaved points, so I would lose my scholarship to Duke," Nathan said, "I couldn't let him do anything to you, so I decided that I would do it." "But you guys won the game," Haley said. "I know Hales, at the half I decided that it was more important to win the State Championship than to go to Duke," Nathan said, "All I cared about was making you happy, and you told me that if that was the last game I ever played that you wouldn't care." "So he hit me because you guys won the game?" Haley asked. "Yeah Hales, and it should've been me, not you," Nathan said, almost in tears, "I'm sorry Haley, this is all my fault, and I would've never forgiven myself if I would've lost you and our son." "Nathan I forgive you," Haley said, "I am furious that you didn't tell me sooner about Daunte, but I love you, and I know that you were trying to do what's best for me and our son." "Hales, I love you too." Nathan leaned in and kissed Haley. "Just promise me that you will always tell me the truth from this point on," Haley said to Nathan. "I promise Hales, and this is a promise that I will never break." They kiss again, and then Nathan sits next to Haley, and they just lay there with each other, very relieved.


	3. I Wanna go Home!

Back In Lucas's Hospital Room…

Karen and Peyton enter Lucas's room. "Lucas, you can't scare me like that. You know that I am pregnant," Karen said. "You're pregnant Mom? When did this happen?" Lucas asked sarcastically. Karen and Peyton both hit Lucas, and Lucas laughed. "Lucas, I am just glad that you are alright. I can't afford to lose you son. You are all I have right now," Karen said. "Well, what about the baby. I thought you were pregnant?" Lucas joked. "Lucas I am serious. I don't know what I would do without you," Karen said. "Neither do I," Peyton chimed in. "Lucas, promise both of us that you will never miss taking your medication again. You can't do these things to the people that love you," Karen said. "Mom, Peyton, I promise you that I will never do this to you again," Lucas said, "Unless I have a heart attack from something else. For instance, your constant nagging Mom." Again, Karen and Peyton hit Lucas. "Don't push it Lucas," Karen said in a serious way. "Yeah Luke, if you don't respect your mom, you are not getting anymore kisses," Peyton said as she smiled. "Well in that case…" Lucas said, but stopped as he pulled in Peyton to kiss her. Brooke walked into the room, and was a little jealous when she saw the kiss. Not because she still wanted Lucas, but because she wanted what Lucas and Peyton had. "Hey Luke," Brooke said, "I'm glad you're o.k." "Thanks Brooke," Lucas replied, "You didn't have to worry. I would never leave you and Peyton to deal with my Mom's constant nagging." All three women hit him at once. "Ouch! You have gotta lay off on the hitting. I just had a heart attack," Lucas said. "Well you gotta lay off the smart ass comments," Peyton replied. "Oh Luke, by the way, Nathan is stopping by here later," Brooked said. "Good, how is he doing?" Lucas asked. "Well, he is doing good seeing as Haley is fine," Brooke said happily. "Oh thank God! I felt guilty that I couldn't help her," Lucas said. "Luke you had a heart attack, how could you have helped her?" Peyton said. "I don't know, but I am glad she is alright," Lucas said. Nathan walked into the room. "Oh good, you're here Nate. Can I go talk to Haley now?" Brooke asked. "Yeah, I told her that you are coming," Nathan said. Brooke left the room and headed to Haley's room. "Hey big bro, how are you feeling?" Nathan asked Lucas. "Well…" Lucas said as he looked over at Peyton and smiled, "I couldn't be better." "Luke, that is great," Nathan said, "I feel the same way." "Well, how long till I can get outta here," Lucas asked. "Hold on Luke, I'll get the doctor for you," Peyton said. Peyton gets the doctor, and he comes in Lucas's room. "So Doc? When can I get outta here so I can spend some time with my girlfriend?" Lucas asked the doctor. "Well Mr. Scott, we will have to keep you here overnight for precaution, but I think you could leave tomorrow afternoon," the doctor replied. "Will you still spend the night with me Peyt?" Lucas asked Peyton. "Of course I will Luke. I can't leave my boyfriend here all alone," Peyton replied. "Lucas, I'll see you tomorrow. I need to go get some sleep," Karen said. "O.k. Mom, I love you," Luke replied. "Love you too," Karen said as she left the room and went home. "I gotta go too Luke. I need to go see when Haley can get outta here. Don't get too freaky in here. It's a hospital you know," Nathan said to Lucas. "Alright little bro, I'll see ya later. Say hi to Hales for me. By the way, nothing will stop me from getting freaky with my girlfriend," Lucas replied as Nathan left the room. "Oh is that so?" Peyton asked Lucas, "Well what did you have in mind boyfriend?" Peyton sat down next to Lucas, and he pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "Lots and lots of this," Lucas replied. They both smiled, and started to kiss again.


	4. Back to Normal

Back in Haley's room…

Nathan walks into the room and sees Haley crying in Brooke's arm. "Hales what's wrong?" Nathan asked in a concerned manner, "Is it about our son?" "Yes," Haley replied. "Well what is wrong, is he gonna be o.k.?" Nathan asked. "Yeah, he's fine Nathan, but he has a sister," Haley replied. "What?" Nathan said, confused. "Nathan, we are having twins!" Haley said, "These are tears of joy. "This is great Hales! When did you find out?" Nathan said. "Just now before you came in," Haley replied, "So, do you think we can handle this?" "Of course we can Hales. We are gonna be great parents. The first step is to love them both with all of our hearts, and I think we already do. I love you Hales," Nathan said. "I love you too Nathan," Haley replied. "So, what are the names of these beautiful babies going to be?" Brooke asked. "I don't know Brooke. Nathan and I haven't really thought about it, and now we have a girl name to think about too," Haley replied. "Actually, I was thinking about naming our son Keith," Nathan said. "That is a great idea Nathan. How about Keith Nathan Scott?" Haley said, "Now we need to think of a name for the girl." "Can I pick?" Brooke asked happily, "I think I have a good name." "Well let's hear it," Nathan said. "Faith," Brooke said, "I think that is a great name given the circumstances." "You are exactly right Brooke. That is a perfect name for our daughter. How about Faith Hope Scott? Now we have Keith Nathan, and Faith Hope. This is perfect," Haley said. Nathan leaned over and kissed Haley as Brooke smiled, and couldn't get over here happiness. "You know what else? I can get out of here tomorrow morning," Haley said excitedly. "That is great Hales. Luke is getting out tomorrow morning too. Things are starting to look up for the Scott family," Nathan said.

A few days later in Peyton's bedroom…

Peyton wakes up and looks next to her and sees Lucas staring into her eyes. "What are you doing?" Peyton asked. "Watching you sleep," Lucas said, "I can't get over your beauty." "Luke you are such a dork, but I love you," Peyton said. They kissed each other before Peyton asked, "Are you ready to go back to school?" "Can I stay home today, pretty please?" Lucas said jokingly. "Sorry little boy, I am forcing you to go," Peyton responded. They shared a laugh and a kiss. "Well, if we are going to school, I better shower," Lucas said. "Luke, I was gonna take a shower," Peyton said. "And I was planning on you showering with me," Lucas responded as he walked into the bathroom. Peyton smiled and ran after him.

Later in the day at school…

Lucas and Peyton entered the school hand in hand and walked through the halls getting different looks from everyone. Some people seemed surprised, while others seemed happy. A lot of people didn't know how to react. I wasn't necessarily the fact that Lucas and Peyton were together, but that Lucas had just had a heart attack, and people had know idea how to act around him. "Apparently we are the center attention," Peyton said to Lucas. "I know Peyt, it's probably because everyone is jealous of your beauty," Lucas said. Peyton gave him a kiss and said, "Luke you are my hero. I don't know what I would do without you." Lucas responded in a surprisingly non-sarcastic way, "Peyton, I feel the same way. I love you." "Love you too," Peyton said. They shared another kiss in front of their lockers before heading off to their first class.


	5. Before Prom

About a month later in Haley and Nathan's apartment…

"Haley, are you sure you are o.k. to got to prom," Nathan asked. Haley had not been able to stand on her own for the last month. She was now on crutches, but Nathan knew that going to prom would be hard on her. "Yes, I want to go for you honey," Haley replied. "Hales, you don't have to go for me. I want you to make the decision for yourself for yourself," Nathan said. "Nathan, I already bought a dress, and it is our only senior prom. I really want to go, and the doctor said I could," Haley said. "O.k. I believe you. We will go," Nathan said, "But if you back out on me, I am going with the hottest girl around." "Oh, is that so?" Haley said. "Well, I guess it would be the second hottest girl, because you are number one Hales," Nathan replied. They both laughed, and shared a kiss.

In Peyton's bedroom…

"So Peyton, what's with the fancy dress," Lucas said as he noticed Peyton's prom dress laying on her bed. "It's my prom dress Luke," Peyton replied. "Really, I didn't know you were going to prom. Who is the lucky guy?" Lucas said. "Well all I can say is he is the hottest guy in school," Peyton said. "Damn Peyton, don't I mean anything to you," Lucas joked, "I thought you loved me." "I do love you Luke, but this guy is so amazing," Peyton replied. They both smiled and shared a kiss. "Peyton will you to prom with me?" Lucas asked. "Of course. Afterall, you are the hottest guy in school," Peyton replied. They started to kiss again before Peyton's cell rang. She picked it up and saw that Brooke was calling. They had become a lot closer over the last month, but were still not how they used to be. "Hey Brooke," Peyton said after answering the phone. "Hey Peyton, what are you up to?" Brooke said. "Just making out with Lucas," Peyton said. Brooke was kind of jealous when Peyton said this, but she knew that Lucas and Peyton were meant to be. "So, did he ask you to prom yet?" Brooke said. "Yes, he just did," Peyton replied, "So has anyone asked you yet?" "Actually, that is what I am calling about," Brooke said, "I was wondering if you and Luke could help me find a date." "Well, I heard that Haley decided to go, so Nathan is taken. I also heard that Mouth asked Gigi, and Skillz asked Bevin. Hey, I have an idea." Peyton said. "What? Who did you have in mind," Brooke said. "Well, Derek called me yesterday and said that he is coming home early, so you could go with him. He doesn't have a girlfriend, so I'm sure he'd be happy to go with you," Peyton said. Brooke didn't know how to respond at first, but then she realized that Derek was pretty cute, so she figured she'd give it a shot. "O.k. Peyton, tell your hot brother to ask me to prom," Brooke responded, "We will be the hottest couple there." "I beg to differ Brooke Davis, seeing as I am going with the hottest guy in school, and I am pretty fine myself," Peyton said before her and Brooke shared a laugh.


	6. Prom Drama

At prom…

Everyone was having a great time, but Brooke seemed to be having the best time. Her and Derek had an instant connection. Derek was a guy that Brooke could see herself settling down with. She liked how intelligent he was, and the way that he talked to her. She felt like they were the only ones in the room. The last guy that made her feel this special was Lucas, but that ship had sailed. She knew that if her and Lucas were meant to be they would be together. Since that wasn't the case she knew that someone else was out there for her. Maybe it was Derek. "Ladies and gentleman, we have reached the moment you have all been waiting for. It is time to announce this year's King and Queen of the Senior Prom," said the principal of Tree Hill High. Everyone knew that Nathan or Lucas would be the king. The Queen seemed like it could be anyone though. Brooke was the most popular girl, but a lot of people liked Haley and Rachel as well. Peyton knew that she probably wouldn't win because she wasn't the most popular girl in school, and she basically didn't care as much about the honor as other girls did. She just hoped that it wouldn't be Lucas and Brooke. "This year's prom king is Lucas Scott!" the principal announced. "Congratulations Luke," Peyton said. "I just hope that Brooke isn't queen." "Peyt, don't worry. You know that I love you, and I would never want to hurt you," Lucas said, "If Brooke wins you should be happy for her." Peyton knew that Lucas was right, so she gave him a kiss and said, "I love you Luke." Then the moment of truth came. "This year's prom queen is Haley Scott!" the principal announced. Everyone was very excited for Haley, especially with all she had been through. "Congratulations Hales, do you need help up there," Nathan said. "I can help her," Lucas said. "Thanks Luke, enjoy your dance," Nathan said. Lucas and Haley made there way up to the stage to be crowned. Haley said, "Luke, how will I dance? I am on crutches," Haley said. "Don't worry Hales, I can help you," Lucas replied.

Later on in the night…

Prom was over and everyone had the night of their lives. Brooke may have met her soul mate. Haley got the boost she needed by becoming queen. Nathan got to see his wife happy for the first time in awhile. Lucas and Peyton had a magical night, and became very comfortable as a couple. The aftermath of prom would be even more magical for all of these people. Lucas and Peyton left hand and hand, and were all over each other the whole way back to Peyton's house. Haley was very tired from her long night, so her and Nathan were already home in bed. Meanwhile, Brooke and Derek were out in the parking lot making out. "Brooke, tonight has been one of the best nights of my life," Derek said, "I am so glad that Peyton set me up with you." "Me too Derek. I think I am falling for you already," Brooke said. She didn't know what she should do next. Should she ask him to come back to her place, or should she play it safe and just give him her number and see him later. She realized that what she felt for Derek was different than anything she had felt before. She wanted everything to work out with him, so she did the unthinkable. She exchanged phone numbers with Derek and said, "I will call you tomorrow. I really want to spend more time with you. I think we have a connection." "That sounds great Brooke," Derek said, "Can I drive you home?" She accepted the offer, but when they reached her house, she just kissed him goodnight and went inside. Her decision made her realize that she was in love with Derek.


	7. True Love is Forever

In Peyton's bedroom…

Lucas and Peyton stormed through the door and into Peyton's room. They were passionately kissing and in the process of ripping each other's clothes off. That had been waiting for this night their whole lives, and now it had finally come. They fell down onto the bed and continued to make out. "I love you," Peyton said. "I love you too," Lucas said, "I have been waiting for this moment for my entire life." "Me too Luke, this night has been perfect," Peyton said. They removed each other's clothes and began to have sex. They had been waiting for the perfect moment to consummate their love for each other, and this was the moment.

The next morning…

Peyton woke up and saw that Lucas was still sleeping next to her. The previous night had been the best night of her life. She was completely in love with Lucas, and knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She continued to watch Lucas sleep until he stirred and opened his eyes to see her staring at him. "I love you Luke," Peyton said. "I love you more than anything in this world Peyton, and last night was amazing," Lucas responded. "I know Luke. That was the best night of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Peyton said. "Peyt, are you proposing?" Lucas asked. "In a way, but I just want to know that we will always be together. I hope you feel the same way," Peyton said. "Of course I do Peyt. In fact, I have something very special that I want to give you," Lucas said. "Oh really, I think I experienced it last night," Peyton said laughing. "No Peyton, it's something else that I want to give you tonight," Lucas said, "Although I wouldn't mind an encore of last night." "Why do I have to wait until tonight Luke," Peyton asked. "Because I already made some special plans for us, and I want it to be perfect," Lucas said, "But if you are talking about the encore, I am ready right now." Peyton responded by climbing on top of Lucas and starting to passionately kiss him. Then the encore started.

Later that night at Peyton's house…

"Babe are you ready yet?" Lucas called to Peyton. Peyton was in the bathroom getting ready for her special night out with Lucas. Lucas was very nervous. He had been planning this night for awhile, and he wanted it to be perfect. "Hold on Luke, I'll be right out," Peyton responded. "You better hurry up babe, the limo is gonna be here in 5 minutes," Lucas said. "You got a limo! Babe, you didn't have to do that," Peyton said. "Yes I did. I want the best for my beautiful girlfriend," Lucas said. Peyton came out of the bathroom looking hot in a short red dress that made Lucas speechless. "So, what do you think?" Peyton asked. "I think that I want another encore," Lucas said. "Luke, you're the one who planned this special night. You can take this dress off me later tonight," Peyton responded as she smiled provocatively. Lucas smiled back, and the two shared a kiss before leaving the house and entering the limo. Peyton had no idea where they were going. They finally arrived at their destination 15 minutes later. When Peyton looked to see where they were she was confused. They were basically in the middle of nowhere. "Luke, where the hell are we?" Peyton asked. "Just follow me babe," Lucas said as he took Peyton's hand. He led her out into an empty field where he had set up a candle lit dinner for two. Peyton started to cry and said, "Luke, this is so sweet." They kissed and then sat down to dinner. "It is like we are the only two people on the planet, and that's how I feel when I am with you," Lucas said, "I love you Peyton, and you mean everything to me." Peyton continued to cry because Lucas was being so sweet, and she loved him so much. "Luke, I love you so much," Peyton said. They kissed again before Lucas said, "Babe, you gotta stop crying before I start to cry too." Peyton smiled and her and Lucas had their romantic dinner. After they were finished Lucas was ready to do what he had had come there to do…


	8. The Moment of Truth

Same night in Nathan and Haley's apartment…

Nathan and Haley were just sitting together snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. They were just having a nice low key night until Haley's cell phone rang. It was Brooke. "Hey Brooke, what's up?" Haley said. "Hey Haley, I was just wondering if we could talk?" Brooke responded. "Is it important, or can I call you back later, because Nathan and I are watching a movie," Haley said. "Well, it isn't urgent, but I really need to talk to someone, and you are the first one I called. I can't call Peyton because she is out with Lucas, and doesn't have her cell," Brooke responded. "Alright Brooke, just hold on a second and we can talk," Haley said then turned to Nathan, "Sweetie, I'm sorry, but Brooke wants to talk, and it sounds important." 'No problem Hales, I'll just wait for you to finish the movie." Nathan responded. Haley leaned over to kiss Nathan and then went into their bedroom to talk to Brooke. "O.k. Brooke, what did you want to talk about?" Haley asked. "Well, it's about Derek. I…" Brooke said before being cut off by Haley, "You like him don't you? You want to know if you should call him since he hasn't called you yet." "Wow Haley, you are good," Brooke said, "So, should I call him first or just wait him out?" "Brooke, if you really like him there is nothing wrong with calling him," Haley assured Brooke. "I really do like him, but it just doesn't feel right. I've never really been in this situation before," Brooke said. "Brooke, you can't just forget about him if you think you two might have something," Haley said. "Well, he did say that he felt a connection between us," Brooke responded, "And I felt a connection too." "Then go for it," Haley said. "You're right Haley, I am going to call him right now," Brooke said, "Thanks a lot. Tell Nathan I say hi." "Will do Brooke. Good Luck!" Haley said.

Back in the middle of nowhere…

"So Luke, what did you want to give me tonight?" Peyton asked. Lucas had decided that it was time, so he built up the courage and let his feelings out. "Peyton, you know that I love you with all my hurt, right?" Lucas said. "Of course I do babe, I love you too," Peyton said. "Peyton, this past month has been the best month of my life, and that is because I have spent it with you," Lucas said, "I have never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I am the happiest that I have ever been." Peyton was starting to get tears in her eyes as Lucas went on, "Peyton Sawyer, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He paused as he took the ring out of his pocket. When Peyton saw the ring she started to cry. Then Lucas popped the question, "Peyton Sawyer, will you make me the luckiest guy in the world and marry me?" Peyton started to smile as she held back tears of joy and said, "Yes Luke, of course I will marry you." Lucas quickly slipped the ring onto Peyton's finger, and then got up to kiss her. The held the kiss for what seemed like an eternity, and then stood there holding each other until Peyton said, "We are so stupid." Lucas started to laugh and said, "Yeah, we are just two stupid teenagers that are hopelessly in love." The two shared another kiss. Then Peyton stared at the ring on her finger, and then at Lucas. She then realized that her life was finally perfect.


	9. Decisions, Decisions

Same night in Brooke's room…

Brooke had the phone in her hand and was ready to call Derek. Haley had helped her gain the confidence, so she figured she would go for it. She dialed his number and waited for an answer. Derek heard his phone ringing and saw that it was Brooke. He had the same fears about calling her, so he was afraid to answer. He waited until the last ring before he hesitantly answered, "Hello." "Hey Derek, this is Brooke," Brooke said also hesitantly, "I have wanted to call you this whole day, and I finally gained the courage." Derek and Brooke both laughed a little. Derek now knew that she felt the same way he did so he said, "I'm not gonna lie, I've been wanting to call you too Brooke." "So, you wanna hang out?' Brooke asked. "Of course, how about tonight?" Derek responded. "Sounds fantastic, your house or mine?" Brooke said. "Well, I have my own place, so…" Derek said. Without hesitation Brooke said, "I'm leaving right now, see you soon." She hung up, ran out the door, hopped in here car, and drove to Derek's place.

The next morning in Peyton's bedroom…

Peyton woke up and looked at the beautiful ring on her finger. She was so happy to be with Lucas, and now she was engaged to him. She knew that it was crazy for them to get engaged after only dating for a month, but they had loved each other for years, so it seemed like so much longer. Lucas woke up too and looked over to see Peyton admiring the engagement ring that he had given her. He couldn't stop smiling from the day they had started dating. He loved her so much that words couldn't describe it. She was so beautiful it was hard for him to look away. "Good morning my beautiful fiance," Lucas said, "It feels good to say that word." "It feels good to hear it," Peyton responded, "Luke, I know that I shouldn't be asking this, but how much did this ring cost." Lucas had spent a lot of money on the ring. In fact, he was almost broke because of it, but he didn't want to let Peyton know that. She deserved that ring, and it was a symbol of their undying love for each other. "Don't worry about it babe, it was affordable," Lucas said. "Luke, I love waking up next to you every morning," Peyton said smiling. "Well Peyt, you don't have to worry, because once we get married, we will wake up next to each other every morning," Lucas said. Peyton smiled and leaned over to kiss Lucas. Then she decided to ask Lucas something she had been holding back. "Luke, what is going to happen after we graduate?" Peyton asked, "I mean, the whole college situation. How will that work out?" Lucas hadn't really thought about this before, and he didn't know what to say. "Well, I was hoping that we could move in together," Lucas said. "Me too Luke, but where?" Peyton asked. "I was originally planning on going to UNC, but I'll go anywhere to be with you," Lucas said as he kissed Peyton. "I never told you this, but I applied to UNC too," Peyton said. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas asked. "When I applied there, it was when you were still with Brooke. I was hoping that Brooke would go somewhere else, and then you and I would be alone at UNC," Peyton responded. "So that was your devious plan to get me," Lucas said, "Well you got me, now do you still wanna go to UNC?" "Of course I do Luke. Then we can be together," Peyton responded. They shared a passionate kiss before Lucas said, "Then it is settled. We will live together and go to UNC." "Sounds like a plan," Peyton said, "So when is the wedding?" Lucas and Peyton smiled at each other, kissed, and then Lucas said, "Whenever you want babe." "O.k. how about right now?" Peyton asked. "Alright, I lied," Lucas responded. They both laughed, and then kissed before falling down onto the bed and snuggling up together.


	10. PreGraduation Problems

A few weeks later in Nathan and Haley's apartment…

Haley is now about 7 months pregnant, and everything is becoming harder for her to do. She was starting to become subconscious about how she looked, and Nathan was pretty stressed out taking care of her. "Sweetie, do you think I look fat?" Haley asked Nathan. "Hales, I don't know how to answer that question. You are 7 months pregnant, what did you expect?" Nathan responded. "So you think I'm fat," Haley said sadly as she started to cry. "Hales, I think you look beautiful," Nathan said as he hugged her, "Please don't cry." Haley just held onto Nathan and said, "I love you so much." "I love you too Hales, and you don't have to worry. Everything is going to be o.k. I am here for you," Nathan said. Graduation was just a few days away and Haley was also worried about what people would say when she crossed the stage. She was pretty set on not going, but Nathan had been trying for a few weeks to get her to change her mind. "So Hales, have you made a decision about graduation yet?" Nathan asked Haley. "Yes, I am not going like I have said for the past couple weeks. Can't you just let it go Nathan," Haley said. "No, I can't just let it go. Hales, you only graduate high school once, and it would be a shame to miss it. Especially since you are the valedictorian," Nathan said, "Plus I want you to be there with me." "Nathan, everyone is going to look at me and say, 'hey look it's a pregnant girl, she must not have been responsible, I swear kids have no morals these days'" Haley said. "Hales, who cares what other people think. Plus, we are married, what is wrong with you being pregnant," Nathan said. "You're right Nathan. I surprisingly never thought about that," Haley said, "Actually, now that you mentioned that, I think I will bring it up in my speech." "So are you saying that you are going?" Nathan asked. "Yes, I will go, but it is mostly for you Nathan," Haley said. "Thanks Hales. You are making the right decision," Nathan said. They then shared a kiss, and Haley went off to write her valedictorian speech.

In Peyton's bedroom…

Peyton was staring at her ring, thinking about Lucas when Brooke walked in. "Hey Peyton, can we talk?" Brooke said. "Sure Brooke, what's up?" Peyton asked. Peyton and Brooke had become even closer over the last few weeks. They weren't quite how they used to be, but they were getting close. "It's about Derek," Brooke said. Brooke and Derek had starting dating, and Brooke seemed to be happier than she had ever been. "What about Derek?" Peyton asked. She was concerned that Brooke and Derek were having problems with their relationship. Brooke was happy, and Peyton did not want that to change. "He has to leave again," Brooke said with tears in her eyes. "What? Does he have to go back on a tour of duty?" Peyton asked. "Yeah, he is going to Iraq," Brooke said. "When does he leave?" Peyton asked. "He is leaving right after our graduation," Brooke responded. "Brooke, I am so sorry. You don't have to worry though, he will be back before you know it," Peyton reassured Brooke. "I am just so worried about him Peyton. He is going to be gone for 6 months, and I don't want to lose him. I am finally happy Peyton. Why did this have to happen now?" Brooke said. "I don't know Brooke. You don't deserve this, but everything happens for a reason. Maybe in 6 months he will come back, and your love will be even stronger," Peyton said. Brooke couldn't say anything. She just crying and hugged Peyton. Peyton held her and said, "Brooke, I am here for you. I will help you get through this." Brooke started to smile a little, and said, "Thanks Peyton, you always make me feel better." She then paused for a second before she said, "You are my best friend." Peyton was a little shocked to hear those words again, but she was happy to hear them nonetheless. "You are my best friend too Brooke. Forever and ever," Peyton responded. The two hugged again. Their relationship was finally back to normal.


	11. Graduation Morning

The day of graduation in Lucas's bedroom…

It was just hours before graduation, and Peyton had just come over to Lucas's house. "This is a big day," Peyton said to Lucas, "I mean, we are graduating high school. It has come and gone so fast." "I know what you mean. It doesn't seem like it is over," Lucas said, "But it is time to move on to the next chapter of our lives." "Yeah. Just me an you at UNC," Peyton said smiling, "I can't wait!" "Neither can I. Just like I can't wait to marry you," Lucas said. He walked over to her and they shared a passionate kiss. "You know what we should do right now?" Lucas said. "Babe, we don't have time for that, we are gonna be late for graduation," Peyton said. "Don't worry, I can be quick," Lucas said. "You don't have to tell me," Peyton said. The two shared a laugh. They kissed again and then Peyton said, "On second thought, we have plenty of time." They fell onto Lucas's bed and started to have sex.

In Brooke's bedroom…

Brooke and Derek were hanging out, waiting to go to Brooke's graduation. "I am going to miss you so much," Brooke said. "I am going to miss you more," Derek said. "I will miss you the most," Brooke said. They shared a passionate kiss. "Brooke, there is something that I need to tell you after your graduation," Derek said. "Why can't you just tell me now?" Brooke asked. "Because it's not the right time," Derek responded. "Alright, fine," Brooke said. "Well, we better get going. Your graduation starts soon," Derek said. "Not so fast," Brooke said as she walked over to Derek and started to kiss him, "I have other plans."

In Nathan and Haley's apartment…

Haley was in front of the mirror practicing her speech. Nathan wanted her to just calm down and relax before they had to leave. "Hales, you will do fine. Just relax for awhile," Nathan said. "I can't relax Nathan. I need to keep practicing. I want this speech to be perfect," Haley said. "You aren't capable of relaxing are you? Not even when you are 7 months pregnant?" Nathan asked. "Alright, I'll stop," Haley said. She gave Nathan a kiss and went to sit down. "It's about time you sit down Hales," Nathan said, "I was starting to worry about you." "Nathan, I've been thinking," Haley said, "I don't think I like the name Keith Nathan for our son." "Why Hales?" Nathan asked. "It just doesn't sound right to me. Faith Hope sounds good, but I just don't fell the same way about Keith Nathan," Haley said. "O.k. then what did you have in mind?" Nathan asked. "Actually, I am not sure," Haley said. "C'mon Hales, just tell me," Nathan said. "O.k. I was thinking James Keith," Haley responded. "What's so bad about that that you couldn't tell me?" Nathan asked, "James and Scott go good together. I think we have proven that already." Haley smiled and gave Nathan a kiss. "It is settled then. James Keith Scott," Haley said.


	12. Graduation Day

Later that day at graduation…

The ceremony was just about to begin. Lucas and Peyton were a little late. They ran hand and hand to their seats, and made it just in time. Brooke was also a little late and arrived at around the same time. "Hey guys, a little tardy I see," Haley said to Lucas and Peyton. Haley could tell why they were late. "Yeah, we overslept," Lucas said with a laugh. "No, we were having sex," Peyton said. She didn't care if people knew. Lucas started to blush, so Nathan said, "What Luke, you don't kiss and tell?" They all had a little laugh, but were interrupted by the start of the ceremony. Everyone got their diplomas. Brooke got hers first, then Peyton, then Haley. Haley did hear a lot of whispers and got a lot of stares as she walked up to get her diploma, but she turned the other cheek and ignored them. Then Lucas and Nathan got their diplomas. After the ceremony it was time for Haley to make her valedictorian speech. Haley stepped up to the podium and started to speak. "First, I want to say congratulations to the Tree Hill High Class of 2007!" Everyone cheered. "It is an honor to be your valedictorian. There is a personal issue that I want to address before my speech. As you all can tell I am pregnant. I heard the whispers, and saw the stares as I walked up here. People may think that I am a bad person because I am a pregnant teenager. However, as most of my classmates know, I am a married woman. I'm sure that most of you think it is wrong to be married at my age, but I am deeply in love with my husband Nathan Scott, and to me that is what counts. We may not have planned to start a family this early in our marriage, but we are happy nonetheless. A big part of succeeding in life has to do with overcoming the odds, and persevering, no matter what life throws your way. I think I am a prime example of this. I did not expect to pregnant, or even married at this age, but that is where my life went. The fact that I am valedictorian proves to me that I persevered, and beat the odds. Most pregnant teens do not even graduate high school, and I am proud to say that I did. However, I am not the person to be giving you this send off speech. I do know someone that is well qualified for the job. He is my best friend, brother-in-law, and your fellow classmate Lucas Scott. Luke, come on up here." No one knew that Haley had this planned, so everyone was very surprised. As Lucas got up to go give his speech he said to Peyton, "Wish me luck." Peyton was not expecting this, and was curious how Lucas's speech would go. Lucas got up to the stage, gave Haley a hug, and then stepped up to the podium. He began to speak, "When Haley asked me to make this speech for her, I have to admit that I was a little surprised. I don't see myself as the perfect role model for you all either. I have made some decisions that some people may perceive as bad as well. I played basketball even though I have a heart condition. I decided to skip taking my heart medication before the championship game, and I had a heart attack. Also, just recently I got engaged to the love of my life Peyton Sawyer. I guess I am taking after Haley, although I am not married I will be soon. I am sure you are all asking yourselves why I am up here. Well, I am up here to give you the proper send off from high school, and be your source of inspiration. As you all know, the Tree Hill basketball team won its first ever state championship this year. Our coach, Whitey Durham, had gone his whole career without winning a championship. It was his dream to win a state championship, and he got his dream. Our team may not have been the most talented team in the state, but we were inspired to win. We were inspired to win because this season was Whitey's last chance to reach his goal. Of course, this was our goal as well, but we wanted it for Whitey. No matter what anyone tells you, any goal is attainable. We overcame many odds this season. I was not able to play most of the year due to my heart condition, but I wanted to do anything to help. I recruited Skillz Taylor to take my place as the #2 option to my brother Nathan, and I eventually decided to accept a diminished role on the team. I don't know what my life would be without basketball. Basketball and my fiancé Peyton Sawyer are the two things in my life that I need. I am sure that everyone in attendance today has something in their life that they can't be without. Everyone has goals and dreams. Anything is attainable, and I am lively proof of that. The doctors told me that I would never play basketball again, but I did. They told me that if I stopped taking my medication that I would die, but I didn't. I was on the stairway to heaven not to long ago, but I realized my mistakes, and I realized why I am supposed to be here on earth. I feel lucky to be alive and here talking to all of you today, and all of you should feel the same way. Enjoy your life and reach for your goals. You don't know how long you will be here, so it is important to follow your dreams, and never give up. I wish all of you luck in your future endeavors. Thank you for your time and God bless." The crowd erupted in applause as Lucas finished his speech. In fact, many people in the audience were in tears. Haley cried as she gave Lucas another hug, and Peyton was making her way to the stage in tears as well. "Lucas Scott, I am so proud of you," Peyton said as she gave Lucas a big hug and kiss. "Thanks Peyt," Lucas said, "I love you." "I love you too Luke," Peyton said. Lucas received many more compliments on his speech, and continued to be mobbed by various people. Finally, he just decided that he wanted to get out of there and move to the next chapter of his life. So he found Peyton, gave her a kiss, took her hand, and the two of them ran off.


	13. Life Goes On

Later that day at Peyton's house…

Lucas had a surprise for Peyton, so he took her to her house and told her to pack up her bags. Lucas had his bags packed and in the car. "C'mon babe, we need to get going," Lucas yelled to Peyton. "Don't rush me Luke. You wouldn't want me to forget this would you?" Peyton said as she held up a skimpy nightgown for Lucas to see. "On second thought, take your time," Lucas said with a smile. Peyton continued to pack, and Lucas was getting anxious. "C'mon babe, I can't wait any longer," Lucas said. "What are you 5? Be patient. I'll be ready in a minute Luke," Peyton responded. Lucas thought that she was cute when she got mad. He just sat there and smiled at her as she yelled at him. "What are you smiling about?" Peyton asked. "You are cute when you get mad," Lucas said, "I wanna kiss you now." Lucas walked over to Peyton and gave her a kiss. "Could be any sweeter?" Peyton asked. "I guess it's just who I am," Lucas said as he kissed Peyton again. "Alright, I'm ready to go," Peyton said. "Great. I will take your bags to the car," Lucas said as he picked up Peyton's bags and headed for the car. "I'll meet you down there," Peyton said, "I have to call Brooke and tell her that I am leaving. I don't want her coming over here looking for me and getting worried." "Alright, but hurry up. We gotta hit the road," Lucas said. Peyton picked up her phone and dialed Brooke's number. Brooke answered, "Hey Peyton what's up?" "I just wanted to let you know that Luke and I are going out of town for awhile," Peyton said. "Where are you going?" Brooke asked. "I don't know, Luke said it is a surprise," Peyton said. "Well, how long will you be gone?" Brooke asked. "I don't know that either," Peyton said. "You don't know much, do you?" Brooke said laughing. "I do know that Derek is leaving tonight, and I just wanted to make sure that you will be o.k. without me for awhile," Peyton said. "Don't worry Peyton, I'll be fine. Plus, I have Haley if I need someone, and I can always call you, right?" Brooke said. "Of course Brooke. I am always available," Peyton said. "Unless you and Luke are getting busy," Brooke responded with a laugh. "Well, if I don't answer my phone, you'll know that's what's going on," Peyton said with a laugh. "Alright, I'll see you later Peyton," Brooke said. "Yeah, see ya Brooke," Peyton said before hanging up. Lucas honked the horn, so Peyton ran outside to his car. She knew that he couldn't wait to get out of Tree Hill, and move on to the chapter of his life with her. She was ready too.

Later that day in Nathan and Haley's apartment…

"Hey sweetie, I was thinking that we could drive to Cameron, and start looking for apartments this weekend," Haley said to Nathan. "Sounds good to me," Nathan said, "Actually, I have been thinking of moving there this summer." "I would be all for that," Haley said. "Good, because I want to go start working out with my teammates early, and maybe find a job there," Nathan said. "That sounds good to me," Haley said, "But wait. Maybe we should wait until after I have our babies." Nathan never thought about that. "You're right Hales. We should wait until our babies are born," Nathan said.

Same time in Brooke's bedroom…

Derek was over so he could say goodbye to Brooke before he left for Iraq. "Derek. I don't know what I will do without you," Brooke said as she started to cry. "I'll tell you what you will do. You will keep living your life like I never left. Then before you know it I will be back, and we will be together," Derek said. "So what did you want to tell me?" Brooke asked, "You said before my graduation that you had something to tell me." Derek had been holding this in for awhile so he decided to just bring it out. "Brooke Davis. I love you," Derek said. Brooke was a little surprised, because Derek had never told her this before. She was also happy, because she felt the same way about Derek, and she had been waiting to hear those words from him. "I love you too Derek," Brooke said. They shared a long passionate kiss before it was time for Derek to leave. "I will wait for you," Brooke said. "You better," Derek said back with a smile. He then kissed Brooke and walked out the door.


	14. What is Happening?

Later that day in Lucas's car…

"Luke, will you please tell me where we are going?" Peyton asked. "Babe, how many times do I have to tell you that it's a surprise?" Lucas responded. 'Please Luke. I'll make it worth your while," Peyton said as she put her hand on his thigh and started to kiss his neck. Lucas swerved a little when Peyton did this. "Whoa, you better stop, or I am gonna kill us both," Lucas said. They both laughed. "Fine Luke, but this surprise better be good," Peyton said. "Don't worry, it will be," Lucas said. He quickly leaned over to kiss Peyton, then put his eyes back on the road. "Can you at least tell me how long we will be gone?" Peyton asked. "I don't know Peyt, I like to be spontaneous. So it is unpredictable,' Lucas said. "Alright, I would run away with you forever," Peyton said smiling. She leaned over to kiss him again, and he swerved a little. "Sorry Luke," Peyton said. "Peyt, you won't be able to run with me anywhere if I crash this car," Lucas said smiling. "But I want to kiss you," Peyton said. "Me too, but we can save that for when the car is stopped," Lucas said. "Well then pull over right now. I have a craving for your lips," Peyton said. Lucas couldn't argue that, so he exited the highway and pulled over.

Same time at Mouth's house…

Brooke was starting to struggle with Derek leaving. She had gone to Haley's, but she was asleep, so she decided to go over to Mouth's. Brooke hadn't turned to Mouth for help in awhile, but she figured that now was as good of time as any. She walked up to Mouth's house and ran the doorbell. Mouth answered and said, "Brooke, what are you doing here so late?" "Mouth I need someone to talk to, and Peyton is out of town, and Haley is asleep. I just need you right now," Brooke said. "Alright Brooke come on in," Mouth said. He gave her a hug when she entered the house. She was crying and he wanted to know why. "Brooke, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Mouth asked. "Derek went back to Iraq tonight," Brooke responded. "Oh, Brooke I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Mouth said. "It's o.k. Mouth, can we talk?" Brooke asked. "Of course," Mouth said. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Mouth, I miss him already, and he just left. What am I supposed to do to get through this?" Brooke asked. "Brooke. There is nothing wrong with missing him. He is your boyfriend, and he is going to be gone for awhile. Why wouldn't you miss him? Don't worry though, you will be fine. I think the first thing you have to do is keep living your life like he never left. I know that will be hard, but maybe it will help you think less about him leaving," Mouth said. "You're right Mouth. That's all I can think about. I need to get him off my mind," Brooke said. "No Brooke, you don't have to completely shut him out of your mind. I am just saying that it would help to not let his leaving take over your life," Mouth said. "Well, that is going to be impossible Mouth. I think I am in love with him," Brooke said. "Wow, I didn't know that Brooke Davis could feel that way about a guy," Mouth said. "Shut up Mouth," Brooke said as she hit him. She did smile after he said that, however. Mouth always made her feel better. "Are you really in love Brooke?" Mouth asked. "Well, he told me he loved me tonight, and I said it back," Brooke responded. "Yes, but did you mean it?" Mouth asked. Brooke actually had to think about this. She enjoyed spending time with Derek. He made here feel special, but was she actually in love? She had no idea if those were actually her feelings. "I don't know Mouth," Brooke said, "I am actually starting to think that I didn't." "Then why did you tell him that Brooke?" Mouth said, "I mean, he is leaving for Iraq, and now he thinks that you love him. If you don't love him you should've told him before he left." Brooke realized that she had made a mistake telling Derek that she loved him. She didn't even know if they should be dating. Should they be just friends? She had no idea. "Mouth, now I don't know what to do. I am starting to think that I made a mistake dating him in the first place," Brooke said. "Well, Brooke. I can't tell you what to do. These are your feelings, and you are the only one that can decide what you feel for Derek, or what kind of relationship you have with him," Mouth said. "Mouth, you are such a great friend," Brooke said as she hugged Mouth. Just then she realized that she may have feelings for someone other than Derek.


	15. Surprise!

Very early the next morning in Lucas's car…

Peyton was sleeping up against Lucas's shoulder. Lucas was very excited because they were almost at their destination. A few minutes later they arrived. "Peyton, Peyton, wake up," Lucas said. He leaned over and kissed her, and she woke up. "What Luke? Are we there yet?" Peyton said groggily. "Yeah Peyton, we are finally here," Lucas said excitedly. Peyton looked up and all she saw was a cute little house. "Where are we Luke?" Peyton asked. "We are home," Lucas said. "What are you talking about?" Peyton said. She was very confused. They were just out in front of a house in who knows where. "Babe, this house is ours. I bought it a few weeks ago after you told me you were going to UNC," Lucas said. "Wait a second Luke. Are we in Chapel Hill?" Peyton asked. "You bet gorgeous," Lucas said. "So this house is ours? We are going to be living in this house for the next four years?" Peyton asked. "Yes we are. Why, don't you like it?" Lucas said. "No Luke. I Love it!" Peyton said with excitement as she jumped into Lucas's arms and kissed him repeatedly, "How could you afford this?" "My mom helped me out with the down payment, and I am gonna get a job while we are in school, so we should be able to make the payments," Lucas said. "Luke, this is a dream come true," Peyton said, "And you are the one and only person I want standing next to me." "And you are the only one I want standing next to me Peyton. I love you!" Lucas said as he gave Peyton a kiss. "I love you to Luke!" Peyton responded before running into their new home.

Later that morning in Nathan and Haley's apartment…

"Good morning sunshine," Nathan said to Haley as she walked out of their room. "Good morning sweetie," Haley said as she gave Nathan a kiss. "Hales, I've been thinking, and I've decided that we should go ahead and move to Cameron as soon as possible," Nathan said, "Does it really matter whether you have the babies here or not?" "You're right Nathan. I don't know why we second guessed ourselves in the first place," Haley responded, "Is it too late to still go to Cameron today?" "Of course not Hales," Nathan said, "Let's go get showered and dressed, and then we can hit the road." The two of them ran off to the shower anxious to go to Cameron.

Same time at Mouth's house…

"Good morning Brooke," Mouth said as Brooke walked into his kitchen where he was making breakfast. "Good morning Mouth," Brooke said, "I had a really good time last night." Mouth smiled and said, "Me too Brooke. I had missed talking to you." Brooke smiled back at him and said, "Me too Mouth. We'll have to talk more often." "So, are you going to try to get in touch with Derek today?" Mouth asked. Brooke hadn't really thought about Derek since the night before since she realized that she had feelings for someone else. Although, she did have to tell Derek that they could only be friends. "Yeah, I think I will try. I have to tell him how I feel," Brooke responded. Right after Brooke was finished saying this, Mouth's phone rang and he answered, "Hello. Hey Gigi. Yeah, I'll be there in about half an hour. I just have to finish making breakfast for Brooke and I. Yeah, she needed me, so she slept over last night. Alright, see ya then. I love you too." "I hope Gigi doesn't mind that I slept over last night," Brooke said. "Oh no, I called her last night and told her about the situation. It's not like we did anything anyways," Mouth said. "Yeah, we both have feelings for someone else, so why should it matter. We are just friends," Brooke said. Mouth was done making breakfast, so he and Brooke sat down and ate. After they were done, Mouth went over to Gigi's and Brooke went home to call Derek.


	16. Jealousy and Perfection

That night in Nathan's car…

Nathan and Haley had been looking at apartments for a couple hours, but they hadn't found the right one yet. Haley was a little jealous of Lucas and Peyton after hearing that they had a beautiful house in Chapel Hill. Her and Nathan couldn't afford a house, mainly because Nathan was going to be spending more time playing basketball than working. "Nathan, are we ever going to find a good apartment?" Haley asked. "I don't know Hales. We still have a few more to look at, and we can always come back another day," Nathan said. "Lucas and Peyton are probably in their beautiful house right now, while we are stuck looking for apartments," Haley said. "Hales, I'm sorry, but we can't afford a house unless I quit basketball. If I quit basketball, then I won't be able to afford college," Nathan said. "I know sweetie, I'm sorry," Haley said, "I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I'm just frustrated, that's all." Nathan gave Haley a hug and a kiss, as they pulled up to another apartment.

Same time in Lucas and Peyton's new house…

Lucas and Peyton were not moving into their new house just yet. The reason why Lucas brought Peyton there was so they could furnish it, and make it the way they wanted it. They had been working the whole day on the house. They went to buy furniture, and other things they needed. Now they were started to paint some of the rooms. "Luke, I am tired of painting. Can we take a break?" Peyton asked. "Sure babe, we have all the time in the world to finish painting," Lucas responded, "Besides, I have a great idea of how we can spend this break. First, I think we should get out of these messy clothes." Lucas took off his paint filled shirt, and walked over to Peyton, and removed hers. He then started to kiss her on the neck. The continued to remove each other's clothes, and fell down to the ground where they started to kiss passionately. "Is this really a break? We are still working," Peyton said with a smile. "True, but we are relieving all of our built-up tension," Lucas responded.

Same time in Brooke's room…

Brooke had been crying all day since she had called Derek. Derek didn't take the news of Brooke wanted to be just friends very well. He had poured his heart out to Brooke, and she basically stomped on it. She felt really bad, but she couldn't help having feelings for someone else. She just hadn't realized it soon enough. She knew that Derek probably wouldn't have cared as much if she had told him before he left. She really needed to talk to someone, so she decided to call Mouth. Just as she picked up her phone, Mouth walked in and said, "Brooke, I think I am in love with you." Brooke looked up at him, and she was speechless. "Brooke, you don't have to say anything. I just had to let you know how I feel. I have always felt this way about you Brooke. When you came to me last night, it just made my feelings stronger," Mouth said. "Mouth, I…" Brooke started to say, but Mouth cut her off with a passionate kiss. Brooke was a little shocked by the kiss, but that didn't stop her from liking it. In fact, Mouth was the person she had feelings for. Mouth was the reason that she had broken up with Derek. Brooke pulled Mouth back in for another passionate kiss. "Mouth, you are the one I have feelings for. You are the reason that I broke up with Derek. I love you," Brooke said. "I love you too Brooke," Mouth said. They kissed again, and Brooke smiled. She knew that she was finally with the right guy.


	17. Happiness and Surprise

About a month later in Nathan and Haley's apartment…

Haley was due to have her babies any day now. Nathan was starting to get very stressed out over the situation. He didn't want to leave her alone, but over the past few weeks he had to keep traveling between Cameron and Tree Hill. This was because he was starting off-season workouts with his team. He and Haley had finally found an apartment a few weeks before, but because he had to be away so much, they decided to stay in Tree Hill so someone could always be with Haley. The two people who handled this duty most often were Lucas and Peyton. It had taken them a few weeks to get their new house in Chapel Hill ready to move into, but now they were back in Tree Hill getting all of their stuff ready to take back with them. They were pretty much ready to go, they just wanted to wait for Haley's babies to be born. They wanted to be there for Nathan and Haley just as they were on that day. "Peyton, I am worried that I am going to go into labor when Nathan isn't here," Haley said to Peyton. "Haley, don't' worry. If you go into labor, we will call Nathan, and he will be here before your babies are born," Peyton responded, "Besides, Luke and I are here for you. Everything will be o.k." "Thanks Peyton. I really appreciate you and Luke being here. I just don't want to be a burden. I know that you two could be starting your lives in Chapel Hill now, and I am the only why you aren't," Haley said. "Haley, don't feel guilty. We want to be here. Luke and I want to see our niece and nephew be born. Well, technically they we aren't related yet, but Luke and I are engaged, so…" Peyton said before being cut off by Haley. "Peyton you are a part of the Scott family. In fact, Nathan and I have something that we have to ask you and Luke," Haley said, "You know what, I can't wait any longer, get Luke in here." Peyton went to get Luke so Haley could talk to them. "Well guys, Nathan and I have made an important decision. We want you to be the godparents of our children!" Haley said excitedly. Lucas and Peyton looked at each other and smiled. Then they both gave Haley hugs before hugging and kissing each other. "Hales, you don't know how much this means to us," Lucas said. "Yeah Haley, this is an honor," Peyton said. "Nathan and I thought that you two would be the perfect choice," Haley said, "You will both be great parents yourselves someday, and you are so much in love. We thought that you two would be the perfect choice. You guys are always here for us and our babies." "We love them with all of our hearts just like we love you and Nathan," Lucas said. The three of them shared another hug, but were stopped when Haley said, "My water just broke!"

Same time in Mouth's house…

Mouth and Brooke had been happily dating for the past month, and they were both as happy as they had ever been. Mouth had never really had a girlfriend, so he had gone through this past month not really knowing what to do. A relationship was new to him. "So Mouth, what do you want to do today?" Brooke asked. "I don't know Brooke. I was thinking we could go to a movie or something," Mouth said. "Good idea, let's go right now," Brooke said. She was anxious to spend time with Mouth. She was so happy with him. It was a little weird at first because the transition from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend is hard. Mouth and Brooke went off to the movies, and on their way there they ran into a familiar face. "Brooke?" the person asked. "Chris, what the hell are you doing here?" Brooke said. She was so shocked to see Chris Keller standing in front of her. "I am playing Tric tonight," Chris said, "So who is this? I don't believe we have met before?" Chris said looking at Mouth. "This is my boyfriend Mouth McFadden," Brooke said, "Mouth, this is Chris Keller." Mouth was so happy to hear Brooke call him her boyfriend. It sounded so great coming out of her beautiful mouth. "Yeah, I've heard of you. You were the guy that Haley went on tour with," Mouth said. "You bet I am. I've also had some adventures with your girlfriend here," Chris said with a smirk on his face. "Shut up Chris!" Brooke said. "Brooke, don't fight the truth," Chris said, "We slept together." Mouth was shocked and hurt when he heard this. It wasn't like he didn't know that Brooke had had one-nighters, but with this guy? Mouth decided that he didn't want to stick around so he started to walk off. "Mouth, wait!" Brooke yelled as she ran after Mouth.


	18. A Happy Day

Minutes later in Lucas's car…

"Don't worry Hales, we'll be there in 5 minutes," Lucas said. He, Peyton, and Haley were on their way to the hospital. "I need Nathan!" Haley yelled. She was in a lot of pain because her contractions were starting to get closer together. "I am calling him right now Haley," Peyton said. Nathan was just getting done with a team workout when he heard his cell phone ringing. He saw that it was Peyton so he answered, "Hey Peyton, what's up?" "Nathan, are you near you car?" Peyton asked. "Yeah, I just got done with a team workout. Why do you ask?" Nathan said. "Because Haley is in labor, and you need to get here ASAP!" Peyton said urgently. "O.k. Tell Haley I love her and I'm on my way," Nathan said before hanging up and running to his car. "He said he is on his way Haley. Hopefully he will make it," Peyton said. A few minutes later they arrived at the hospital. Lucas ran in to make sure that they would be ready for Haley. Peyton followed with Haley. "My sister-in-law is in labor, we need a wheelchair and a doctor!" Lucas said urgently. "Where is she?" a nurse said. "She is coming in a second. She is walking in right now with my fiancée," Lucas answered. Just then Peyton and Haley came through the door. A nurse was waiting with a wheelchair for her. Haley sat down in the wheelchair, and was taken off to a room. Lucas and Peyton ran close behind.

Same time at Mouth's house…

Brooke had chased Mouth all the way home. She didn't know why Mouth was so upset that she slept with Chris, but she couldn't lose him. She knocked on the door, and begged Mouth to let her in. "Mouth, c'mon. Chris means nothing to me. I love you. Please, can we talk?" Brooke pleaded. Mouth reluctantly opened the door for Brooke. "Thanks Mouth. Now will you please listen to me?" Brooke asked. "Fine," Mouth said, again reluctantly. They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "Mouth, I know that you are upset that I slept with Chris, but you need to know that it was a mistake. It was awhile back, and I was stupid. Now I know that I love you. I have changed. I am a one man woman. I promise that I will never hurt you. Can you please forgive me?" Brooke pleaded. "I guess I did overreact. It's just that the thought of you with that guy Chris made he upset. I know that you love me, and I love you too Brooke. I do forgive you. Now can I have a kiss?" Mouth asked. "Of course boyfriend," Brooke responded. The two shared a long passionate kiss, and they were back to normal again.

A few hours later in Haley's hospital room…

Haley's contractions were starting to get very close together. It was almost time for her to give birth to the twins. It was only a matter of minutes until it would be too late, and Nathan would miss his children being born. Nathan was getting very close. He was speeding the whole way, and luckily he hadn't gotten pulled over. He was only about 10 minutes from the hospital, so he called Peyton. Peyton saw that Nathan was calling, so she answered her phone, "Hey Nathan, please say that you are getting close?" Peyton said. "I am about 10 minutes away Peyton. How close is she to having our babies?" Nathan asked. "The doctor says it could be any minute," Peyton said. "Tell Haley I will do whatever I can to make it. Luke can take over for me if I don't make it," Nathan said. "O.k. Nate, I'll tell her. Hurry up!" Peyton said before hanging up. "Haley, Nathan is going to be here any minute," Peyton said. Haley really couldn't respond because she was in so much pain. "Luke, Nathan said to take over for him until he gets here," Peyton said. "Alright, I'll do my best," Lucas said. A few minutes later the doctor said, "Alright Mrs. Scott. It is time to start pushing." Nathan was still not there, so Lucas help Haley's hand as she pushed. Haley continued to push for a few more minutes. "Hales, I can see the head," Lucas said. "Almost there Mrs. Scott," the doctor said, "A few more pushes and we should have you first baby." Nathan was just pulling up to the hospital as this went on. He didn't care if his car got toed, so he just parked right next to the door and ran in. "My wife Haley James Scott is having our babies. Could you tell me what room she is in?" Nathan asked a nurse. "Room 230," the nurse responded. Nathan sprinted to Haley's room, and just as he got there, he heard the doctor say, "Congratulations Mrs. Scott you have a baby boy." "Haley, I'm here!" Nathan yelled. He ran up next to her, and thanked Lucas for filling in. Haley had given birth to their son, and now their daughter was coming. "Mr. Scott I presume?" the doctor asked, "Here is you new born son." Nathan couldn't hold back tears as he held their son. "I love you James Keith Scott, and I love you too Haley," Nathan said. He handed their son back to the nurses, and held Haley's hand as she was about to give birth to their daughter. A few minutes later, Haley gave birth to their daughter Faith Hope Scott. Finally, about ten minutes later, Nathan and Haley were lying in the hospital bed with their new born twins. Lucas and Peyton came into the room. "Congratulations!" they both said jubilantly to Nathan and Haley. "You guys wanna hold your god children?" Haley asked. "Of course!" Lucas and Peyton said, again in unison. They each held one of the new born babies. As Peyton held James, she realized how much she loved children, and that she wanted to have kids with Lucas one day. "Luke, I want a baby," Peyton said. Lucas was a little surprised when Peyton said this, but he did like the feeling of having little Faith in his arms. "Don't worry Peyt, one day we will have our own," Lucas responded. They smiled at each other, both knowing that they would have a big family one day.


	19. Craziness

About an hour later in Haley's hospital room…

Lucas and Peyton had called everyone over to the hospital. They had waited awhile because that is what Haley wanted. Brooke was the first one to go in and visit Haley. "Haley, they are so beautiful," Brooke said looking at Nathan and Haley's twins. "Thanks Brooke, you wanna hold one of them?" Haley asked. "Yes! Of course I do!" Brooke said excitedly. Haley handed Brooke James. "Now this is James, am I right?" Brooke asked. "Yes, that is James," Haley answered. "Haley this is so unreal," Brooke said, "I can't believe I am holding your son." "I know what you mean. I can't believe I am a mother," Haley responded. Brooke really did like the feeling of holding a baby in her arms, and could see herself one day with a child of here own. She had never envisioned that before, but now that she was happy with Mouth she could see it happening. There were a lot more people waiting so Brooke left and Karen came in. Karen was due to have her child any day as well. "Karen, you shouldn't be here. You should be home resting," Haley said. "Haley, I will be fine. I wanted to come see your beautiful children," Karen said. Karen then held Faith in her arms, and said, "It feels great to hold a baby again. I can't wait to be holding my own." Just then, Karen's water broke. "Speaking of my own, my water just broke," Karen said, "Good thing I'm at the hospital already. "Oh my god, Karen. You better get some help," Haley said, "Good luck." "Thanks Haley, and congratulations," Karen said as Lucas came in and got her. They went to find help. Peyton had already went to go find a nurse. She ran to the front of the hospital and said, "I need help, my fiance's mother is going into labor." A nurse quickly came and said, "Where is she?" Peyton led her to Karen. Karen was then taken to a room of her own. "Luke, this is one crazy day isn't it?" Peyton said. "You're not kidding. First Haley has her babies, and now my mom," Lucas said, "I don't think it could get any crazier than this." "You never know Luke, there is still time," Peyton said as they both shared a laugh.

A few hours later in Karen's hospital room…

Karen had just given birth to a daughter. Lucas and Peyton were there with her. However, they weren't the only ones. Dan had been there the whole time. Karen actually wanted him there. She asked Lucas to call him. Apparently, Dan had been a huge support to Karen throughout her pregnancy, and they had actually become very close. "So Mom, what is my beautiful sister's name?" Lucas asked. "Actually, I haven't decided yet Luke," Karen responded, "I was hoping that you three could help me." They all thought for a very long time. No one could come up with a really good name. Finally, Peyton had an idea. "How does Emma sound?" Peyton asked. "Peyton, that sounds perfect," Karen said. Peyton smiled. She was happy that she had picked the name of her future sister-in-law. Luke gave her a kiss and said, "Good job babe." "Her name will be Emma Marie Scott," Karen said happily. Everyone thought that was a great name. Later on people came to congratulate Karen, but after awhile she and everyone else at the hospital just needed some rest after a crazy day. Karen and Dan were now alone in the room. Dan was holding Emma with a smile on his face. "She is so beautiful," Dan said. "Thank you," Karen said, "You know I couldn't have done this without you." "Really?" Dan asked. "Yes, you were there for me the whole time Dan. I want you to know that it meant a lot to me. I have gotten very close to you over these months, and I want you to be a part of this baby's life," Karen said. "Karen, I feel the same way. I never want to leave you too. I am in love with you," Dan said. Karen was a little shocked by this, but not as shocked as she was about to be. "Karen Roe, will you marry me?" Dan asked.

Same time at Peyton's house…

Lucas and Peyton were both very tired after their crazy day, but now that all the babies were born, they had to start packing up to move to Chapel Hill. "I still can't get over how crazy this day has been," Peyton said. "You and me both babe," Lucas said. He was busy helping Peyton pack up all of her stuff. They were both happier than ever. All three babies were born and healthy, and they were ready to start the next chapter of their lives together in Chapel Hill. Lucas was just staring and Peyton and admiring how beautiful she looked. "Peyton I love you so much," Lucas said, "I don't think I can wait any longer to marry you." "Luke I love you too, but do you really think we should get married now?" Peyton asked. "Babe, I don't think I can wait to be married to you," Lucas said. Peyton smiled because she felt the same way. "Luke, I don't want to elope if that's what you are asking me to do," Peyton said. "I know babe, I just want to set a date," Lucas said, "So we can start planning." "Luke, that sounds great," Peyton said. They shared a long passionate kiss before Peyton said, "I guess this day did get crazier." They both smiled and kissed again before getting back to packing up Peyton's stuff.


	20. Everything is Perfect

A few days later at Lucas's house…

Karen and Haley were now home with their children. Karen had not told Lucas about Dan's proposal, and Lucas had not told Karen about his and Peyton's decision to set a wedding date. They had both decided that now was as good a time as any. "I have something to tell you," they said in unison before sharing a laugh. "You go first Luke," Karen said. "Peyton and I decided that we want to get married soon, so we are going to set a date," Lucas said. At first, Karen didn't know how to respond, but then she said, "Luke, are you and Peyton sure that you are ready for marriage?" "Mom, we will already be living together, and we both love each other. We want to be together forever Mom. We can't live without each other. I can't even stand being away from here right now," Lucas said. "You are really in love with Peyton aren't you," Karen said. "Of course I am Mom. I love here with all my heart, and she loves me," Lucas said. "Karen could tell that he was being sincere so she said, "Luke, if you two want to get married now, you have my blessing." She smiled, and so did Luke. "Mom you don't know how much this means to me," Lucas said as he gave her hug, "I have to go tell Peyton." Lucas then left and headed to Peyton's house. Karen watched him walk out of the house, and started to cry with tears of joy. She was so proud of her son, and how he had grown up. She then realized that she didn't get the chance to tell him about Dan.

Minutes later at Peyton's house…

"Peyton!" Lucas yelled, "Are you here?" Lucas was so excited to tell Peyton that they had his mom's support. Peyton was on the phone with Brooke, asking if she would design her wedding dress. "Brooke, I really want you to do this for me," Peyton pleaded. "Peyton Sawyer, are you begging me to design this dress for you?" Brooke asked surprised. "Yes I am Brooke," Peyton said, "I would also love it if you would be my maid of honor." Brooke was shocked when Peyton said this. "Peyton, I would be honored," Brooke responded. "To be my maid of honor, or to design my wedding dress?" Peyton asked. "Both," Brooke responded excitedly. She never thought she would be happy to be designing a dress and being the maid of honor for the wedding of her ex-boyfriend and ex-best friend who was now her best friend again. It was just really weird, but somehow she was happy. "Peyton, I am so happy for you," Brooke said. She really was happy. Maybe this meant that she was finally over Lucas, and her and Peyton were truly best friends again. Lucas then walked into the room . "Peyton, there you are. I really need to tell you something," Lucas said. "Hold on babe, I am talking to Brooke," Peyton said to Lucas. Realizing that Lucas was really anxious to tell her whatever it was he wanted to tell her, she decided to let Brooke go. "Sorry Brooke, my husband-to-be is acting crazy. He apparently needs to tell me something. So I'll call you back later. Thank you so much for agreeing to do this," Peyton said. "No problem Peyton. I am glad to do it. After all, you are my best friend," Brooke said before hanging up. Peyton glad to hear Brooke say they were best friends. Brooke's friendship was second most important to her behind Lucas's love. "What did Brooke agree to do?" Lucas asked. "Be my maid of honor, and design my wedding dress," Peyton responded with a smile. "That is great babe, I am happy for you two," Lucas said. "Thanks babe. I am happy too. So what is it that you need to tell me?" Peyton asked. "My mom gave us her blessing. She is o.k. with us setting a date and getting married," Lucas said excitedly, "I know she was o.k. with us being engaged, but I am glad that she is o.k. with us getting married." Peyton got up and gave Luke a kiss. She was so happy that they had Karen's support. She knew it meant a lot to Luke, but it also was important to her. Karen was like a mother to her. "Luke, that is great," Peyton said, "Everything is so perfect now." "You know, it really is," Lucas said, a little surprised before kissing Peyton again.

Same time at Nathan and Haley's apartment…

Nathan was in the living room holding his new born son and daughter. He was happier than he had ever been in his life. He now had a smile on his face 24/7. Haley walked out of the bedroom and saw Nathan with their kids. He looked so happy. It was great to see him constantly smiling. She thought they were so cute together. They were going to be great parents. "Hey there Dad," Haley said to Nathan smiling. "Hey yourself Mom," Nathan said. They were both very proud to be parents. Haley sat down next to Nathan and took Faith from him. "Isn't this perfect?" Haley said, "Our whole family together." "Yeah Hales, it is a dream come true," Nathan said, "I love you." "I love you too Nathan," Haley said before they shared a long, passionate kiss.


	21. Drop a Bombshell

Later that day back at Lucas's house…

"Lucas, you know how I wanted to tell you something?" Karen asked. "Oh yeah Mom, I am so sorry I just left before. What did you need to tell me?" Lucas said. "Well, Luke, you might not be happy about this," Karen said. "So it's bad news," Lucas said. "Well, not necessarily," Karen said. "Mom, what is it?" Lucas asked. "Dan asked me to marry him," Karen said nervously. She had no idea how Lucas would react. Lucas immediately said, "You're kidding right?" He was in disbelief. "No Luke, he asked me a few days ago right after Emma was born," Karen responded. "Mom, tell me you didn't say yes," Lucas said, hoping and praying that his mom was not going to marry Dan Scott. He was his father, but he didn't want him back with his mom. "I haven't decided yet Luke. I told him I had to think about it," Karen said. "Mom, why do you even have to think about it? He hurt you once already. What makes you think he won't do it again? And what about Keith?" Lucas said. "Luke, Dan has been nothing but good to me ever since Keith died. I am sure that Keith would be happy for both of us. You know that he would want me too be happy, and for his baby to have a father," Karen said. "Mom, it still doesn't seem right to me," Lucas said. "Luke, if you tell me not to marry Dan, I won't. I want you to be happy. I respect your opinion," Karen said. Lucas really had to think about this. Maybe Dan really did make his mom happy. Maybe he would be a good father to Emma. Who would be there for his mom besides Dan now that he was moving to Chapel Hill? "Mom, if you truly love Dan, and you want to be with him, I won't stop you from marrying him," Lucas said, "I just want to see you happy, and if Dan makes you happy, then you have my blessing." Karen gave Lucas a hug and said, "I still haven't decided, but I am glad that I have your blessing. It means the world to me." They shared another hug, and Lucas saw how happy his mom was. Maybe she was going to marry Dan.

That night at Peyton's house…

Lucas and Peyton were all packed up and ready to move to Chapel Hill in a few days. Peyton was just hanging out in her room, working on planning their wedding when Lucas came in. He had to tell her about his mom and Dan. "Babe, you'll never guess what my mom just told me," Lucas said. "Halloween," Peyton said. "What?" Lucas asked. "We should get married on Halloween," Peyton said smiling. "Babe, that sound perfect," Lucas said as he walked over to give her a kiss. "Sorry for interrupting you, what did your mom tell you?" Peyton asked. "Dan asked her to marry him," Lucas said. "You've got to be kidding me?" Peyton said. "No babe, this is the real deal," Lucas said. Peyton had a shocked look on her face, not knowing how Lucas felt about this. "Are you o.k. with this babe? More importantly, did she say yes?" Peyton asked, concerned about Lucas. "No, not really, but I just want my mom to be happy, and to have someone after we move to Chapel Hill," Lucas said. "So she is happy with Dan?" Peyton asked, confused. "I don't know, but that's the perception that I got," Lucas said. "Wow, that is pretty shocking. I never thought that your mom would be happy with Dan after he left her the first time," Peyton said. "Yeah, you're telling me. I was shocked. It would just be weird to have Dan marry my mom. He is my father, but I would feel bad because of Keith," Lucas said. He was really starting to get confused over the whole situation. "Babe, I need you. I don't know what to do," Lucas said as he gave Peyton a kiss and pulled her in for a hug. As she held Lucas, Peyton said, "Babe, it's o.k., everything is going to be fine. Your mom will make the right decision, and you made the right decision by giving her your blessing." "You always make me feel better Peyt. I love you," Lucas said before giving Peyton another kiss. "I love you too Luke. I figure that since you have been there for me so many times that I need to return the favor," Peyton said. They both smiled, and looked each other in the eyes before sharing another passionate kiss. "I think your bed has one more run left," Lucas said smiling at Peyton, "Why don't we use it up before we have to leave for Chapel Hill." "Are you trying to proposition me?" Peyton asked, as she sat down on her bed and smiled. "Yes I am. What are you going to do about it?" Lucas asked. "Well, I am going to do this," Peyton said as she grabbed Lucas, pulled him down on top of her, and kissed him passionately. Her bed was ready for it's last run.


	22. It's Wedding Season

Months later, a few days before Lucas and Peyton's wedding at their house in Chapel Hill…

Lucas and Peyton decided to get married on the beach where they had shared so many moments back in Tree Hill. They were getting ready to leave Chapel Hill and head back to Tree Hill to get ready for their wedding. "Are you ready to go become Mrs. Scott?" Lucas asked Peyton. "I've never been more ready for anything in my whole life," Peyton said. "That's a little cheesy, isn't it Peyton?" Lucas said sarcastically as he smiled. "Shut up Mr. Scott," Peyton said playfully hitting Lucas, "I am serious. I can't wait to be your wife." Lucas pulled in Peyton for a kiss and then said, "And I can't wait to be your husband." Peyton then put her hand on her stomach and said, "And she can't wait for us to be her parents." Lucas smiled. He was so happy. He and Peyton were finally getting married, and soon they would be parents too. At first, he was very nervous about being a dad, but now he couldn't wait. He remembered the day that he found out he was going to be a father like it was yesterday.

Flashback to the day Lucas found out that Peyton was pregnant…

Lucas was sitting at his computer listening to music when Peyton walked into the room. She looked very nervous, and afraid. Lucas noticed this right away. "Babe, what's wrong?" Lucas asked as he got up to give her a hug. "Luke, there is something important I have to tell you," Peyton said. She was so nervous to tell Lucas that she was pregnant. They did want kids someday, but they weren't planning to have one now. She was afraid that they weren't ready to be parents. "What is it babe?" Lucas asked. He was curious as to why she seemed so hesitant to talk to him. "C'mon Peyt, you know you can tell me anything. Just tell me. Don't be afraid. No matter what it is, I will still love you, and I will help you get through it. I am here for you babe," Lucas said. This made Peyton very relieved. Lucas never failed when it came to making her feel better. She smiled at him, and looked into his eyes. He had a very sincere and concerned look on his face. She gave him a kiss and said, "I love you Luke. You always make me feel better. I feel so special when you hold me and look at me like this. It's like we are the only two people in the world," Peyton said. "I love you too Peyt," Lucas said smiling, "Now please just tell me whatever it is that you need to tell me." Peyton took a deep breath and decided to just let it out. "Luke I am pregnant. We are going to have a baby," Peyton said. As soon as he heard Peyton utter these words, Lucas picked her up and spun her around. They both smiled, and he gave her a kiss. "Peyt, this is great. We are going to parents. I love you so much," Lucas said. They kissed again. Peyton was so relieved that he was happy. Now she was happy too. "I love you too Luke," Peyton said, "Are you sure you are o.k. with this?" "O.k. with it? I love it. We are having a baby Peyt. This is the best day of my life," Lucas said. Peyton just smiled at him. She loved him so much. He would be a great father. "Do you think I'll be a good mother?" Peyton asked Lucas. "Of course you will babe. Why wouldn't you be?" Lucas said, "Plus, I am here to help. We are a team. We are in this together." Peyton smiled, and started to cry tears of happiness. "Babe, what's wrong?" Lucas asked. "Nothing is wrong. I am just so happy," Peyton said, holding back tears. They shared a long, passionate kiss. Lucas put his hand on Peyton's stomach and said, "I love you Peyton, and I love him or her too."

Back to reality in Lucas and Peyton's house…

Lucas and Peyton had decided to name their daughter Ellie after Peyton's birth mother. They thought it was a beautiful name, and it would be an honor for them to use it. As they headed out the door, Peyton's cell phone rang. It was Brooke, so she answered. "Hey Brooke, what's up," Peyton said. "Hey Peyton, I was just wondering when you are getting here," Brooke answered. Brooke was already back in Tree Hill for the wedding. She was going to fashion school in New York, but her and Peyton had stayed best friends. "We are leaving right now," Peyton said. "Hurry up, I need you for the final fitting of your dress," Brooke said excitedly. "How does it look?" Peyton asked. "Well, you can see for yourself when you get here," Brooke said, "But I can tell you that my bridesmaid's dress looks fabulous." "More fabulous than my wedding dress?" Peyton asked. "Of course not, I made your dress myself," Brooke said. They shared a laugh before Peyton said, "Alright, we gotta get going, so I'll see you later today." "O.k., see ya later. Say hi to Luke for me," Brooke said. They both hung up. "Brooke says hi," Peyton said to Lucas. "Oh, so that conversation did include me," Lucas said smiling. "Not really, it was more about me and my dress," Peyton said smiling. They kissed before Lucas said, "Alright let's hit the road. We need to get married."


	23. Two More Days

The next morning at Lucas's house…

"I can't believe my baby boy is getting married in two days," Karen said to Lucas as she started to cry. "Mom, it's o.k. I am not leaving your life or anything. I will still be around," Lucas said. "I know Luke, but you are just growing up so fast," Karen said. She gave Lucas a hug. "I am so proud of you Luke," Karen said. "Thanks Mom. I love you," Lucas said. "I love you too," Karen said. "Well, I am off to go see my wife-to-be. I will be back tonight," Lucas said as he headed to Peyton's house.

Same time in Nathan and Haley's apartment…

"Hales, we gotta get going," Nathan yelled to Haley. They were getting ready to head back to Tree Hill for Lucas and Peyton's wedding. "I'm coming, I 'm coming. Hold your horses," Haley responded, "I could use some help you know. It's hard handling James and Faith at the same time." "Sorry Hales, I'll come help you," Nathan said. They grabbed their children and headed out the door. "I can't wait to go back and see everyone," Haley said excitedly. "I know what you mean," Nathan said, "I have missed them." They got in their car and drove off to Tree Hill

Same time in Mouth's house…

"Mouth, I have to head over to Peyton's now to fit her dress," Brooke said to Mouth. "Alright Brooke, I'll see you tonight," Mouth said. He walked over and gave her a kiss. "Love you," Brooke said as she walked out the door. "Love you too," Mouth said. Mouth couldn't help but notice how beautiful Brooke looked that day. He had been waiting for the right time to ask her to marry him, but it hadn't come yet. He knew they were meant to be together. It was fate. He had planned to go to NYU, and Brooke had planned to go to fashion school in New York. That was one obstacle that they had passed. He figured that they were supposed to be together.

A few minutes later at Peyton's house…

Lucas walked into Peyton's room. She was sitting on her bed drawing just as he had found her doing so many times. "Hey beautiful," Lucas said to Peyton. "Hey yourself handsome," Peyton responded. "Two more days babe," Lucas said, "Two more days and we will finally be married." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "I know, I can't wait to be your wife," Peyton said smiling. "That's good to hear, because I can't wait to be your husband," Lucas said. "We are so corny, you know that right?" Peyton said. "Yeah, we are, but I don't care. I love you," Lucas said. "I love you too," Peyton said. "We are two people in love. I think we are allowed to be corny," Lucas said as he gave Peyton another kiss. Brooke walked in a moment later. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Brooke said. The moment Peyton heard Brooke's voice she jumped off her bed and ran over to Brooke to give her a hug. "I missed you so much Brooke," Peyton said. "I missed you too Peyton," Brooke said. "I feel a little left out here," Lucas said as he watched Peyton and Brooke share their moment. "Luke, you have her every day, and you will for the rest of your life. Can't you let me have her for one minute?" Brooke asked. "Brooke, she's all mine," Lucas said as he smiled at Peyton. "Don't worry Luke, it's good to see you too," Brooke said as she walked over to give Lucas a hug. "It's good to see you too Brooke," Lucas said. "Well, unfortunately, you are gonna have to leave now," Brooke said. "You are kicking me out already?" Lucas asked. "Sorry babe, I should've told you. Brooke is he so she can fit me for my wedding dress," Peyton said. "O.k. I'll leave on one condition," Lucas said. "And what is that?" Peyton asked smiling. "You let me go out with the guys tonight for my bachelor party," Lucas said. "I don't know if I can do that babe," Peyton said sarcastically as she teased Lucas with a kiss. "Then I don't know if I can leave," Lucas said. "Peyton, let him go. We will be having our own fun tonight," Brooke said smiling, "Plus, we have to get to work here." "Alright, you can go," Peyton said giving Lucas another kiss, "Now get out of here." "O.k., O.k., I'm gone, but I have one more condition," Lucas said. "What?" Peyton asked. "You come over to my place tonight after we have our fun. I can't spend a whole night away from my lady," Lucas said. "I'll be there," Peyton said, giving Lucas another kiss, "I just want one more kiss to seal the deal." "You two make me sick," Brooke said sarcastically, smiling, "Get a room!" "We have a room Brooke. You are just here," Lucas said laughing. "Very funny Luke," Brooke said. Lucas and Peyton kissed one more time before Lucas left. "Alright, let's to get work Ms. Davis," Peyton said. "Sure thing Mrs. Scott," Brooke said. "I love hearing that," Peyton said smiling and thinking of Lucas. Peyton and Brooke then got to work on Peyton's wedding dress.


	24. It's Time to Party!

Later that night at Mouth's house…

It was about an hour before Lucas's bachelor party. Mouth was getting ready to head over to the River Court and meet his friends just like old times. However, he decided that he needed to talk to Lucas alone first. He had always turned to Lucas in the past for advice, so he decided that he would try again. He had called Lucas who was now over at his house. "So what do you need to talk about Mouth?" Lucas asked. "How did you ask Peyton to marry you?" Mouth asked. Lucas was caught a little off guard for a second. He realized why Mouth was asking him that question. "So you wanna ask Brooke to marry you and you don't know how to do it?" Lucas asked. "How'd you know?" Mouth responded. "Well, it's pretty obvious Mouth," Lucas said. "Yeah I know, so how did you do it?" Mouth asked. "I told her that we were going out for a special night together. I got a limo and drove her out to a romantic spot in the middle of nowhere where I had set up a romantic dinner for two. Then I proposed. It was perfect Mouth," Lucas said. "Luke, I have never been any good at stuff like that," Mouth said, "I love Brooke so much, and I always try to be romantic like that, but I can't." "Don't worry man, we'll think of something," Lucas said assuringly. "Luke, what if she says no. I don't think I can handle that," Mouth said, worried. "Mouth, does Brooke love you?" Lucas asked. "She tells me everyday," Mouth said. "Do you love her?" Lucas asked. "More than anything in this world Luke," Mouth said. "That's all that matters Mouth. If you two love each other, there is no reason that you shouldn't spend the rest of your lives together. I'm sure she'll say yes," Lucas said. "I just need to figure out the right time. I want it to be perfect," Mouth said. "You know Mouth, a marriage proposal doesn't need to be a huge romantic ordeal. Just because I did it that way doesn't mean you have to. You just have to be spontaneous, and pick the right moment," Lucas said. "I have no idea when that is," Mouth said. "Mouth, you could walk over to Peyton's right now and ask Brooke to marry you, and it would be fine," Lucas said. "Luke, I don't think that is the right way," Mouth said. "O.k., now we are getting somewhere," Lucas said smiling. Mouth smiled back and said, "I'm sure the perfect moment will come with time. I have the ring, and I will be ready. So, let's head over to the River Court." "Alright man, now we are talking," Lucas said, "Let's go!" They walked out the door and headed to the River Court.

Same time at Lucas's house…

Nathan and Haley had just arrived in Tree Hill. They were staying at Lucas's house. They had just finished bringing everything into the house and putting James and Faith to bed. "Hales, I gotta get to the River Court," Nathan said. "For what?" Haley asked. "Luke's bachelor party! All of the guys are meeting up there," Nathan said excitedly. Haley gave him a disapproving look. "Nathan, you better behave," Haley said. "Don't worry Hales, I love you. I just wanna give my bro a great bachelor party," Nathan said. "I love you too, and I trust you, so get out of here," Haley said, "You know, us girls can have fun too." "Is that so?" Nathan asked, "What are you up to tonight?" "Well, we are throwing Peyton a bachelorette party," Haley said. "O.k., have fun. I gotta go have some fun of my own," Nathan said. He gave Haley a kiss and headed for the River Court.

Same time at Peyton's house…

"Peyton Scott, you look gorgeous," Brooke said. Peyton was wearing her finished wedding dress. "It's still Peyton Sawyer for tonight," Peyton said, "We gotta go have some fun for my bachelorette party." "You read my mind," Brooke said, "We gotta get this party started." They were both excited to have one last girl's night before Peyton married Lucas. "Brooke, thank you so much for my beautiful wedding dress," Peyton said. "No problem, that's what best friends are for," Brooke said smiling. Peyton gave Brooke a hug before changing out of her dress and heading off with Brooke to meet up with the girls.

Later that night at the River Court…

Lucas, Nathan, Mouth, and Skills had gathered at the River Court. "So, we ready to partay?" Skills asked the guys. "Hell yes!" everyone yelled in unison. They jumped in Nathan's car and drove off to a stripclub. "So, where are we headed?" Lucas asked. "A stripclub my brother, where else?" Skills responded. "Fine by me," Lucas said, "Just promise me that you won't let me get too wasted." "Sorry Luke, we can't promise that," Nathan responded, "That is part of the party bro." Nathan, Skills, and Mouth shared a laugh. "Seriously guys, I promised Peyton that I would be responsible," Lucas said. "Man, you whipped already and you ain't even married yet," Skills said. "Yeah man, you got it bad," Nathan said. "Yes I do guys, and I'm not ashamed of it. I love Peyton more than anything in this world," Lucas said. "That is why you are getting married Luke," Mouth said, "That isn't a reason for not getting plastered with us tonight." They all laughed at that comment. "Alright, let's party!" Lucas said, giving in to his friends.


	25. A Different Kind of Tradition

Same time at Rachel's house…

Peyton, Brooke, Haley, Rachel, and Bevin were ready to head off for Peyton's bachelorette party. "I would appreciate it if you guys could keep me from drinking tonight," Peyton said, "I am pregnant and I don't wanna get caught up in this party" "Peyton, we'll make sure you don't drink. We wouldn't want your daughter to be an alcoholic, now would we?" Rachel responded. "Thanks Rachel, I think?" Peyton said. "Peyton, you are responsible. I'm sure you won't need our help to not drink. You know what you are doing," Brooke said. "I know Brooke, I will be responsible," Peyton responded, "But what the hell, I'm still gonna try to have some fun." The girls all ran out the door and headed off.

Very early the next morning at the strip club…

The guys had convinced Lucas to let himself go and party, but he had been somewhat responsible. Surprisingly, Mouth was passed out at the bar, as was Skills. Nathan was in a little better shape, but he could barely stand. Lucas was almost in the same boat as Nathan, but he was the least drunk of all of them. Still, they had no way of getting home. They were all too drunk. "Woo! That time was good," Nathan said. "Nathan, do you have any idea what you just said?" Lucas asked his brother. "Hell no bro! All I know is we are all trashed," Nathan said happily. "That is true," Lucas said, "Maybe you do know what you are saying." "You do I know Luke. A genius I am," Nathan said. "O.k. now you are sounding like that dude Yoda from Star Wars," Lucas said, "Now how the hell are we gonna get home?" "I dunno man. Should I call Hales?" Nathan asked. "Given your state, I would say hell no," Lucas responded, "I'll give Peyt a call. She is pregnant, so she can't drink. She can come pick us up," Lucas pulled out his cell phone and called Peyton. Peyton and the girls were not in much better shape than the guys were. Brooke, Rachel, and Bevin were passed out. Haley had actually revealed her wild side, and she had drunk more than ever, but she was still better off than Lucas and Nathan. Peyton had been responsible, and didn't drink a drop. She saw that Lucas was calling her so she picked up. "Hey babe, how was your night?" Peyton asked. "Well, Mouth and Skills are out, and Nathan is about to join them," Lucas said, "How was your night?" "Brooke, Rachel, and Bevin are out, and Hales is actually pretty drunk herseld. Of course I didn't drink a drop," Peyton responded. "Well, at least three of us are responsible," Lucas said with a laugh. "Oh yeah babe, you and Hales getting drunk is so responsible. I'm the responsible one," Peyton said. They shared a laugh. "Anyways babe, we don't have a ride home," Lucas said, "Where are you?" "Well, I drove us back to Rachel's before everyone got too drunk, so that's where we are," Peyton said, "Do you need a ride?" "Yeah we do, can you come get us?" Lucas asked. "Of course babe, where are you?" Peyton asked. "Can you guys hang tight for awhile?" Peyton asked, "I will try to get there as soon as I can. I gotta make sure Hales is o.k." "Well, we are in the process of being kicked out of here, so I guess we will just sit in Nate's car until then," Lucas said. "Babe, where are you anyways?" Peyton asked. Lucas was hesitant to tell Peyton but wanted to be honest with her. "We are at the stripclub downtown," Lucas said. "Lucas Scott!" Peyton said. "I'm sorry babe, this is where they took me," Lucas said apologetically. "I'm just kidding. I don't care. Me and Hales will be there in an hour. Love you!" Peyton said. "Love you too babe!" Lucas said as they both hung up. "Well Nate, it's gonna be an hour," Lucas said. He then turned around and realized that Nathan had joined Mouth and Skills. "Thanks a lot bro!" Lucas said. Lucas then carried his three friends one by one out to Nathan's car.

Later on that morning in Peyton's bedroom…

"I missed you," Peyton said to Lucas as they walked into her room. "I missed you too," Lucas said, giving Peyton a kiss. "All I wanna do is sleep," Peyton said. "You read my mind babe," Lucas said. They hopped into Peyton's bed and sat there in each other's arms. "Are you gonna be hung over for our rehearsal tomorrow?" Peyton asked. "Hell yes I will. I can't break the tradition. At least you will be in good shape, so you can help m out," Lucas said smiling. Peyton leaned over and kissed Lucas before falling back into his arms. "I love you Luke," Peyton said. "I love you too Peyt," Lucas responded. A minute late they fell asleep in each other's arms.

That afternoon in Peyton's bedroom…

Lucas and Peyton were still asleep when Haley and Nathan walked into the room. "Should I wake them, or do you wanna do it?" Nathan asked Haley. "I don't wanna do it. They look so cute lying there together," Haley said. "Hales, they will be late for their wedding rehearsal if we don't wake them," Nathan said. "You're right, let's give them a proper awakening," Haley said smiling at Nathan. He knew exactly what his wife meant. Nathan and Haley took off running, and jumped on top of Lucas and Peyton. Lucas and Peyton were caught completely off guard by this. "Oh my god Nate, you scared the shit out of me!" Lucas yelled at his brother. "I could say the same to you!" Peyton yelled at Haley. The just sat there speechless for about a minute before they all broke out laughing. "You two have to get up. Your wedding rehearsal is in a few hours," Haley said to Lucas and Peyton. "Thanks Hales, but you guys didn't have to scare the shit out of us to tell us this," Lucas said. "Yes we did," Nathan said laughing, "It's funnier this way." "You got me there," Lucas responded. "Now two get out of here so me and my husband-to-be can get ourselves ready," Peyton said. As Nathan and Haley got off of Peyton's bed and started to leave Lucas got up and said, "You're right Peyt, let's start with a shower!" "You read my mind," Peyton said as she giggled and raced off to the bathroom with Lucas. "You know Hales, that doesn't look like a bad idea," Nathan said smiling. "Nathan, we just showered before we came over here," Haley said. "I know, but we didn't shower together," Nathan said still smiling. "Does this house have another bathroom?" Haley asked as she gave Nathan a seductive look. "If it does, we will find it," Nathan responded, giving Haley a kiss. He then grabbed her hand, and they ran off looking for another bathroom.


	26. The Remedy

Same time at Rachel's house…

Brooke, Rachel, and Bevin were all still out cold. Mouth had just arrived with Skills to see how they were doing. They rang the bell numerous times, but they got no answer. They checked the door, and it was open, so they walked in. "Some girlfriends we have," Mouth said to Skills. "Hey man, we weren't any better off than our ladies this morning," Skills said. "True, but the difference is that we are on our own two feet, and wide awake," Mouth said. "Yeah bro, but we are hungover as hell," Skills said as they shared a laugh. "Should we wake them up? They need to face their hangovers at some point," Mouth said. "You right man," Skills said. They walked over to the girls and tried to wake them up. They were able to get Bevin and Rachel up and about, but they struggled with Brooke. "Hey Skills, can you help me out here? I can't get Brooke to wake up," Mouth said. "Try kissing her bro. You gotta please your lady," Skills said. Mouth just sat there and laughed for a second, but then decided he would give it a shot. He leaned down and gave Brooke a kiss. Right in the middle of the kiss Brooke woke up. She didn't know who was kissing her, so she shoved Mouth off of her. "Get off of me. I have a boyfriend," Brooke shouted. "Yeah, I know you do. I am your boyfriend," Mouth responded. Brooke then realized that it was Mouth, and said, "Oh Mouth, I'm so sorry, Now come here. We've gotta finish that kiss," Brooke said. Mouth went back over to her and they shared a long, passionate kiss. Seeing that his plan had worked, Skills said, "See man, I told you that pleasing your lady works every time." Mouth and Brooke both laughed. "So, how was your night boyfriend?" Brooke asked Mouth. "Fun, but this morning is making me think otherwise," Mouth said. "If you are talking about a massive hangover, I am right there with ya babe," Brooke said, giving Mouth another kiss, "I've got a question for ya." "You can ask me anything Brooke," Mouth said. "Have you showered yet?" Brooke asked seductively. "Yes, but not with you," Mouth responded. "Then let's go," Brooke said, taking Mouth's hand, and leading him into the bathroom. "Damn he's smooth," Skills said, watching them walk into the bathroom. He then yelled to Bevin, "Hey babe, you showered yet?" The clear remedy to hangovers seemed to be a shower for two.

Back in Peyton's house…

Lucas and Peyton were in the shower together talking. They couldn't wait to be married. "Luke, will you still be attracted to me when I get farther along in my pregnancy? I mean, will you still wanna do this kinda stuff with me?" Peyton asked Lucas. "Peyt, how could you even ask me that kinda question? I think you are getting more beautiful by the day. You don't have to worry about being like this, because I could do this with you everyday. Just you, me, and Ellie," Lucas said, rubbing Peyton's stomach. Peyton started to cry. "Luke, that is so sweet. I love you so much," Peyton said, giving Lucas a kiss. "I love you too babe. Forever and ever. I love Ellie too. I can't wait to get married to you tomorrow," Lucas said giving Peyton another kiss. "You know, I can't wait either, but we have to get outta here, or we will miss our rehearsal," Peyton said. "Do we have to?" Lucas said, pouting, "I had something else in mind." Lucas kissed Peyton passionately. "I think we have enough time for that," Peyton said smiling. Nathan and Haley had found another shower, and were also talking. "I miss James and Faith," Haley said. "Hales, we have only been away from them overnight," Nathan said. "I know, but it was the first time we were away from them overnight," Haley said. "True, but I want some alone time with my wife," Nathan said smiling, and kissing Haley passionately. "Well, in that case, I think I can give you five more minutes," Haley said smiling. "Five minutes is long enough for me," Nathan said smiling. "You don't have to tell me," Haley responded.

Same time at Lucas's house…

Karen and Dan had been babysitting for James and Faith the previous night, as well as watching Karen's daughter Emma. "Well, that was a long night," Dan said. "That is an understatement," Karen said, "Three babies at once." "Well, it's only gonna get worse Karen. With Lucas and Peyton's daughter Ellie on the way," Dan said. "Oh, don't remind me. I am so happy for Luke and Peyton, and I can't wait for Ellie to be born, but I don't know if I can handle four babies at once. You know it is gonna happen sooner or later. They will all turn to me to babysit," Karen said. "Karen, don't worry. We can handle it together," Dan said smiling, "I can't wait for my third grandchild to be born." "Dan, I am so glad you are here for me," Karen said. "You know it's my pleasure Karen," Dan said, "This is what I want for the rest of my life." They smiled at each other, and then they kissed. "So, when are we gonna tell Lucas?" Dan asked. "I think we should wait until after the wedding," Karen said, "Tomorrow is his and Peyton's day. He doesn't need our news taking away from it." "Our news is bad then?" Dan asked, a little disappointed. "No Dan, it is great. I just think it will cause a little stir, you know?" Karen said. "I know what you mean. Especially with our history together," Dan said, "But don't worry, it will all be fine. We will tell Lucas when the time is right." He kissed Karen again.


	27. The Eve of the Wedding

Later that day at Lucas and Peyton's wedding rehearsal…

The rehearsal was about to start, but Karen wanted to talk to Lucas before it started. "Hey Luke, can I talk to you alone?" Karen asked Lucas. "Sure Mom, what's up?" Lucas said. They went to a room to be alone. "Luke, it's about Dan," Karen said. "What about Dan?" Lucas asked. "The plan Lucas, it is working perfectly," Karen said smiling. "Really? So you told him you were going to marry him?" Lucas asked. "Yes I did, and the best part is that he thinks I am in love with him, and I want him to help raise Emma," Karen said with a smirk. "Mom, you are amazing. I can't believe Dan Scott fell for our plan. You are his Jules. It is like déjà vu," Lucas said smiling. "Only we are getting revenge for Keith, and not hurting him," Karen said. "Exactly!" Lucas said happily. They shared a laugh, and Lucas gave Karen a hug. "Finally, Dan Scott will feel what it's like to be heart-broken," Lucas said with a smirk. "Karma is a bitch," Karen said. They then walked back out to the rehearsal. Lucas walked up to Peyton. "Peyt, the plan is working perfectly," Lucas whispered into Peyton's ear. "That's great, but are you sure your Mom will go through with it," Peyton whispered back. "I know she will. She has wanted revenge for the longest time," Lucas said. "Karma is a bitch," Peyton said. "That's exactly what she said," Lucas said, "I guess that is why you two get along so well." They both smiled and kissed. "Well, time to get this rehearsal stuff over with," Peyton said. "I can't wait for the real thing," Lucas responded.

That night, after the rehearsal…

Lucas and Peyton were driving back to her house. "Well, that was bearable," Peyton said. "Yeah, I guess knowing that the real thing is tomorrow got us through it," Lucas said, leaning over to give Peyton a kiss. "Babe, I've got a surprise for you when we get home," Peyton said. "I hope you are talking about what I think you are talking about," Lucas said. "Well, I guess we'll find that out when we get there," Peyton said smiling. They pulled up to Peyton's house and there were a few guys standing out on here driveway. They got out of the car, and immediately Luke recognized the guys who were standing in front of him. "Fergie, Junk, and Tim. How have you guys been?" Lucas asked as he gave all three guys hugs. "You know, you guys missed a hell of a bachelor party," Lucas said. "Damn, why didn't you let me know there was gonna be a partay in the hizouse?" Tim asked. "Tim, just say why didn't you tell me," Lucas said. They all shared a laugh. "Honestly, I had no idea where you guys were. I had no idea how to get a hold of you. Plus, Nate was the one planning the party," Lucas said. "Well then, we are gonna have to knock some sense into him," Fergie said. "Well, either way, I am glad you guys are here for my wedding," Lucas said. "You can thank your fine wife-to-be for that Luke. She is the one who tracked us down, and got us here," Junk said. "You know, I was planning on thanking her later tonight," Lucas said smiling at Peyton. "O.k., we get the picture. We'll get out of here, and let you two have a freaky wedding eve," Tim said. "Thanks guys, see ya tomorrow," Lucas said as the three guys left.

Later on, up in Peyton's bedroom…

"Are you ready for my thank you?" Lucas asked Peyton. "Yes, but you have to be careful. I am pregnant you know," Peyton said. "Is that so? Who is the father?" Lucas asked. "Well, he is the sexy man standing in front of me, who I am gonna marry tomorrow, and spend the rest of my life with," Peyton said. "Well, this sexy man is ready to thank the sexy woman standing in front of him," Lucas said. "I think that would be o.k.," Peyton responded. "I love you Peyton," Lucas said. "I love you too Lucas," Peyton said. Then, the thank you began.

The next morning, still in Peyton's bedroom…

"You awake?" Lucas asked Peyton. "You bet I am, and I am ready to be you wife," Peyton responded excitedly. She turned around, leaned over, and kissed Lucas passionately. "I've got butterflies in my stomach babe," Lucas said. "Are you that nervous around me?" Peyton joked. "Well, I always have butterflies in my stomach when I'm around you, but it is because you make me complete. These are nervous butterflies," Lucas said. "You aren't the only one babe," Peyton said, "I can't wait until we are married, but I am nervous as hell about it. I just want it all to be perfect." "I feel the same way. I mean, this is the most important day of our lives so far, and it has to be perfect," Lucas said. "What do you mean by so far?" Peyton asked. "Well, I think the day Ellie is born will be more important that today," Lucas said. "I wouldn't say more important, I would say of equal importance. So, let's just say that today is one of the many important fays of our lives," Peyton said. "I would agree," Lucas said smiling, and giving Peyton another kiss. "Since it has become a ritual, what would you say to hopping into the shower together to save time?" Lucas asked. "I would say I'm right behind you, just lead the way," Peyton said smiling. Lucas got up and headed to the shower, and Peyton followed right behind him. They both smiled, and shared another kiss. "Tomorrow, when we do this, we will be married," Lucas said. "I know, it is a great feeling," Peyton said. "You know this is our last sexy shower as an engaged couple then," Lucas said. "Well, then let's stop talking, and start showering," Peyton said getting into the shower, and pulling Lucas in with her.


	28. Almost There

Later that day in Peyton's house…

It was a few hours before Lucas and Peyton's wedding, and since they were getting married on the beach, the girls had to get ready at Peyton's house. Peyton's bridesmaids, Brooke, Haley, and Karen were there helping her get ready. "Peyton, you look absolutely stunning," Karen said. Peyton gave Karen a smile and said, "Is it o.k. if I call you Mom? Afterall, I about to join your family." Karen smiled back at Peyton and gave here a hug. "Peyton, I would love for you to call me Mom. You are like a daughter to me. I am so happy that you are marrying my son," Karen said, starting to tear up. "Mom, don't cry," Peyton said, it was a little weird calling Karen mom, but Karen had been like a mother to her. She had lost her other two moms, so it was great to have Karen. Peyton and Karen shared another hug as Brooke and Haley entered the room. They saw Karen and Peyton crying in each other's arms, and got a little worried. "Is everything o.k.?" Haley asked. "Yes Haley, everything is fine. I am just so happy that Peyton is joining my family. I am getting the daughter I never had," Karen said happily. Haley and Brooke started to cry themselves as they watched the scene unfold. "Wow, my dress looks fabulous," Brooke said, referring to the wedding dress she had made for Peyton. "Don't you mean my dress?" Peyton asked. Brooke smiled, and said, "I guess it is both of our dresses." Peyton just laughed and gave Brooke a big hug. "So, are you ready to become Mrs. Lucas Scott?" Haley asked Peyton. "I have been ready for this my whole life Haley," Peyton said, with tears coming to her eyes. The four women were all so happy. They shared a big group hug before Brooke said, "Oh my god, you are getting married today!" All of the women screamed excitedly, and jumped up and down.

Same time at Lucas's house…

Lucas was also getting ready for he and Peyton's wedding. He was there with his groomsmen, Nathan, Skills, and Mouth. "Damn dawg, do I look fine or what?" Skills said. "Not as fine as I do my friend," Lucas responded before they all shared a laugh. "You ready for this man?" Nathan asked Lucas. "I have been ready for this moment for my whole life," Lucas said happily. "You've got it bad dawg," Skills said. "You know I do, and I don't care who knows it. I love Peyton more than anything in this world," Lucas said smiling, "I live for that smile of hers." All of the guys were happy for Lucas. They all knew that he and Peyton were perfect for each other.

"I can't wait for my wedding day," Mouth said happily, thinking of Brooke. "Then why don't you grow a set, and ask Brooke to marry you dawg," Skill said. "I am just waiting for the right time," Mouth said, "What about you and Bevin?" "What ya mean?" Skills asked. "I mean, are you gonna ask her to marry you?" Mouth said. "Dawg, I ain't ready for marriage. Hell, I ain't even ready to see my friend here get married," Skill said. They all shared another laugh. "Luke, man, it's been real. Nice knowing ya," Skills said sarcastically to Lucas. Lucas laughed and said, "Skills, my life isn't ending, it is just beginning." With that comment they all realized that the love between Lucas and Peyton was something that no one could come between. They thought back to Whitey's speech at their basketball banquet that past year. He had spoken of a love so strong that nothing could come between it. He was speaking of the love he and his late wife Camilla had for each other, but Lucas and Peyton had that same love for each other. "Well, it's time for you to join the husband's club," Nathan said. "And I can't wait!" Lucas said happily, as the four men left for Lucas and Peyton's wedding.

A few hours later at the beach…

Everyone had gathered for Lucas and Peyton's wedding. Many people had returned for this special event. Peyton's father Larry had left one of his jobs early to be there, and Peyton's brother Derek had returned just in time from his tour of duty to be there as well. Whitey, and the rest of Lucas's basketball team were all there as well, and of course all of he and Peyton's family and friends were there too. The return of Derek was causing Brooke some problems. She was in love with Mouth, but after seeing Derek again, her feelings for him seemed to rush back. She didn't know what to do. She needed to talk to Peyton. It was only a few minutes before the ceremony was going to begin when Brooke came and found Peyton. "Peyton, I need to talk to you," Brooke said. "Brooke, can't it wait. I am about to get married," Peyton said with a smile on her face. "No, it can't wait. It is important," Brooke said with tears starting to come to her eyes. Peyton could sense that something was bothering Brooke, so she decided to try to console her quick. "Brooke, whatever it is that is bothering you, just tell me. I can help you," Peyton said. "O.k., well, I hate to bring up my problems at this important time, but I have to get this out," Brooke said, "I just saw Derek earlier, and I think I still have feelings for him." Peyton could tell that this was bothering Brooke, but she knew that her feelings were natural. "Brooke, it is natural to still have feeling for an ex-boyfriend after you break up. If you are worried about your love for Mouth, don't be. Just because you still have some pent up feelings for an ex doesn't mean that you love him any less. I think that you need to talk to Derek, and get these feelings resolved, and then you have to be honest with Mouth, and tell him how you are feeling right now. You owe that to both of them Brooke," Peyton said. "You're right. I will talk to both of them after the wedding. Thanks Peyt. Now, let's go make you Mrs. Lucas Scott," Brooke said with a smile coming to her face. Peyton smiled back and gave Brooke a hug. "It's gonna be o.k.," Peyton said to Brooke before they broke the hug, and headed for the beach.


	29. The Wedding, Part 1

On the beach…

Lucas and Peyton's wedding was about to start. Lucas was standing at the altar with Nathan, Skills, and Mouth standing next to him. On the other side were Brooke, Haley, and Karen, all standing next to each other. Lucas was sharing a smile with Karen. She was so proud of him. Lucas looked around. He saw that Haley was smiling from ear to ear, looking at Nathan. Brooke looked happy, but he could tell that something was bothering her. She kept looking out into the audience, and he realized that she was looking at Derek. He then saw that Mouth was looking at Brooke, smiling, but confused. Skills was checking out Bevin out in the audience, and Nathan was smiling, and staring back at Haley. As he glanced at the audience, he saw his high school coach Whitey Durham smiling back at him, and the rest of his teammates behind him. He also saw his river court buddies Junk and Fergie joking with each other. He then saw Cooper smiling at him as well, holding his nephew James, but Deb was not there with him, she was still in rehab. However, he did see Rachel checking him out, while holding his niece Faith. She was clearly not over him yet. He then saw Dan. Dan looked happy looking up at Karen and smiling. Then he looked over and gave Lucas a smile. Lucas still resented Dan a little bit, but he knew that he was trying to become a better person. This made him feel a little bad for what his mom was going to do to him, but he she wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine, and he couldn't blame her for that. It did kill him a little to see his little sister Emma in his arms though. He still didn't trust Dan. Just then, nothing else mattered as the music hit. He turned and saw Peyton walking down the aisle arm and arm with her father Larry. She looked so beautiful that it was breath-taking. He couldn't stop smiling as he looked her in the eye. She was looking right back at him, smiling and giving him a wink. When he saw her do this, his knees nearly gave out. He was so in love. Every time he saw that smile, it took his breath away, and it felt like they were the only two people on the planet. She meant the world to him, and now he was finally going to marry her. This was the best day of his life. As Peyton walked up the aisle she felt butterflies in her stomach as Lucas flashed her the smile that she loved so much. She was nervous, but it was a good nervous. It was similar to the way she always felt around. She felt special when she was with him. When he looked her in the eyes, and smiled like that she felt like they were the only two people on the planet. He still had the ability to take her breath away by just looking at her. She was so in love that she couldn't stand it anymore. She had to marry Lucas. So she sped up a little on her way down the aisle. This surprised her father a little bit, but he could tell that she was anxious to get to the altar and marry the man o her dream, and the love of her life, Lucas. They reached the altar, and Larry gave his daughter a kiss on the top of the head and said, "I am so proud of you honey. I hope you and Lucas have a great life together. I know you will, because I can tell that you make each other happy." He smiled, and then Lucas came down and took Peyton's hand to help her up onto the altar. Larry stopped him for a second and said, "Lucas, I am glad you are marrying my daughter. I know you will be good to each other, Have a great life together." "Thank you sir, we will. I just want you to know that I will always be there for Peyton. I love her more than anything," Lucas responded. He then walked up onto the altar with the love of his life Peyton. The ceremony was then ready to start. Lucas and Peyton never took their eyes off of each other as the priest spoke. This is all that both of them ever wanted. Everyone in the audience looked on at the happy couple and see the beauty radiating off of the beautiful bride. They were both smiling from ear to ear. Then it cam time to exchange their vows. Peyton went first. She was a little nervous about this part of the ceremony, but she just spoke from her heart. She took a deep breath. She couldn't stop smiling as she looked Lucas in the eyes, so she spoke right through her beautiful smile. "Lucas, there was a time in my life in which I thought that I would be lonely and sad forever. I have lost a lot of people in my life, and I figured that I would always be alone. I used to spend all of my nights alone in my room hoping to find the strength to stop all of this loneliness and get on with my life. People always leave me, but you never have. You are the one constant in my life, and I love you for that. One day, you saved me like you always do, in Lucas Scott fashion. You saw it as your duty to help me out of the darkness and show me the world that I have been searching for throughout all the sad years of my life. For that I will always love you. I will always smile when thinking of you. My heart will always melt at the sound of your voice or under the softness of your touch. You are the only person been who can look into my eyes and see deep into my soul, my spirit, and my heart. You accept and protect every flaw, every strength, and weakness that I carry with me. I can't think of any place, past, present, or future that I'd rather be than standing here with you right now. Every great song ends sometime, and I can't wait to enjoy the beautiful music with you right here by my side today, tomorrow and forever. I love you more than anything in this world Lucas Scott, and I am ready to give myself to you forever, mind, body, and soul."


	30. The Wedding, Part 2

Still on the beach…

These heartfelt words brought both Lucas and Peyton to tears. Lucas had kept his eyes on her the entire time she spoke. He just watched the words come off of those beautiful lips. He wanted to kiss those lips so bad at that moment, but he knew that he had to wait a little longer. He had planned a speech for this occasion, but he knew that it couldn't measure up to what she had said. She had spoken directly from her heart, so he decided that he would do the same. He knew it was the only way to do it. "Words cannot describe how I feel about you and how much I love you Peyton. I could look into you eyes until the end of time. It's almost like there is a mystery in them that I have been slowly unfolding since the day that we first met. I know that the treasure behind them is one that I will probably never fully discover, I can tell you that nothing is more rewarding for me than searching for that very treasure. I find comfort in knowing that you're safe, that you're happy, and that everything in your life is the way you want it to be. More than anything, I hope that I can be the person to fight away all of your fears for you. I will stand by you through all the turbulence that life is going to throw at us. I will take your hand in my own, and be your rock now, and always. Peyton, I promise to protect your amazing heart. I will never let it go. Your heart is my heart Peyton, and I love your heart. I get an amazing feeling when I look into your eyes. It's an almost surreal feeling, the immense happiness that overtakes me when I lose myself in you. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be, and if you give me the chance, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way. I love you with all my heart Peyton Sawyer, and I will continue to show my undying love for you as long as I'm able too. I will love you always and forever, even beyond forever. That is my solemn promise to you." Peyton couldn't remember many other times that she had tears of joy running down her face, but every time that she could remember, Lucas was right there next to her. She looked Lucas right in the eyes, and she saw that he shared her tears of happiness. He reached over and took her hand, and mouthed the words, "I love you," to her. She returned the words. This was the most defining moment in both of their lives. Neither of them wanted to share this moment with anyone else. This was the beginning of a journey. This was the journey of their new life together. The priest went on, "Lucas Eugene Scot, do you take this woman, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part." Lucas looked Peyton in the eyes and said excitedly, "I do." The priest then turned his attention to Peyton who was smiling from ear to ear. "Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, do you take this man, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, til death do you part." Peyton looked Lucas in the eyes and said excitedly, "I do." The priest smiled and went on, "Okay, then by the power vested in me by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Lucas had been waiting to kiss his bride, so he took Peyton in his arms, and they shared the most passionate kiss that either of them had ever experienced. After they finally broke the kiss the audience broke out in applause, and stood up as Lucas and Peyton ran down the aisle arm and arm, both smiling ear to ear, and laughing. They were both the happiest that they had ever been in their lives. The priest then said, "Ladies and Gentleman, I give Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott." Everyone cheered again. Then Nathan and Brooke walked down the aisle arm and arm, followed by Skills and Haley, and then Mouth and Karen. Lucas and Peyton had already hopped into their limo, and were driving off to their reception. The whole way there, they couldn't keep their hand off of each other. They kissed passionately the entire way. They were both so happy, and were finally husband and wife, as they had waited so long for. Now they could start their journey together. Peyton broke their kiss for a split second and said, "How long is the ride to the reception?" Lucas was a little confused by her question, then said, "Oh, about 20 minutes. Why do you ask?" Peyton smiled seductively, and said, "Oh, I don't know. I was just thinking that we could have our first time as a married couple right here, right now. I can't wait until tonight. I need you now!" Lucas was a little surprised by this, but he figured, what the hell, he felt the same way. "Peyton Scott, you read my mind!" Lucas said excitedly as they started to rip each other's clothes off. Peyton smiled at being called Peyton Scott. She loved the sound of that, especially coming from Lucas's mouth. She couldn't believe it, she was finally wife. "I love being called Peyton Scott," she said smiling. Lucas smiled back, and looked her in the eyes. "Well then, Peyton Scott, are you ready for this?" Lucas asked. Peyton smiled and said, "More than you'll ever know!" Lucas and Peyton then had sex for the first time as a married couple right there in the limo on the way to the reception. They were in love now, more than they had ever been before.


	31. Baby on the Way

About 6 months later at Lucas and Peyton's house in Chapel Hill…

It was now about a week before Peyton's due date. As luck would have it, her and Lucas had just finished their first year of college. School had been a struggle for Peyton because of her pregnancy, but Lucas was their to help her every step of the way. Peyton was now having trouble getting around, so Lucas had to help her with almost everything. They decided that it would be best to go back to Tree Hill for the birth of their child. They wanted to be around friends and family at this special time in their lives. They were planning on living at Peyton's house back in Tree Hill for the summer. "Luke, sweetie, I need your help," Peyton called for Lucas. Just as he had throughout Peyton's pregnancy, Lucas came running. "I'm here Peyt. What do you need?" Lucas asked. "Actually, I just wanted a kiss," Peyton said, smiling. "Well, I can help you out with that," Lucas said, smiling as he sat down next to Peyton and kissed her passionately. "Luke, do you think I'm beautiful?" Peyton asked, with tears coming to her eyes. She was very hormonal, as pregnant women always are. "Peyton, you are so beautiful that I can't stop looking at you. I always find myself in awe over your beauty. You will always take my breath away Peyt," Lucas responded. Peyton smiled, Lucas always made her feel so special. She leaned over and kissed him passionately. "So you think I am beautiful, even when I look like this?" Peyton asked. "Babe, you are more beautiful now than you have ever been," Lucas said as he put his hand on her stomach, "And Ellie will be just as beautiful as you are." Peyton started to cry again, but this time she was happy. Lucas was always so sweet to her. "Luke, you are so sweet," Peyton said as she kissed him again. Lucas flashed Peyton the smile that always made her weak in the knees. "We are leaving in a few hours, are you ready to go?" Lucas asked Peyton. "Yeah, I think we have everything ready," Peyton responded. "Nathan and Haley are stopping by," Lucas said. "Really?" Peyton asked excitedly. "Yeah, they are taking some of our stuff back to Tree Hill for us," Lucas said as his cell phone started to ring, "In fact, that is probably Nate now." Lucas looked at his phone, and it was Nathan calling. He and Haley were a few minutes away. "They are a few minutes away," Lucas told Peyton. "I can't wait to see them," Peyton said excitedly, "I have missed them so much." "Me too," Lucas said as he leaned over to kiss Peyton again.

Later that day in Tree Hill, at Peyton's house…

"It feels good to be back," Lucas said to Peyton. "Yeah it does. The last time we were here was for our wedding," Peyton said, smiling. She walked over to Lucas and kissed him passionately. "I know. It seems that we always end up here for the important days in our lives," Lucas said before kissing Peyton again. "I guess our hearts will never leave Tree Hill," Peyton said. "Nope, I doubt that they ever will, and I have to say that I don't mind that," Lucas said. "Neither do I," Peyton responded before kissing Lucas again. "Well, let's see if we can get settled in here before Ellie is born. She could come any day now," Lucas said, smiling at Peyton.

A few days later at Lucas's house…

Lucas and Peyton were now settled in, and they were visiting Karen. "Peyton, you look beautiful," Karen said as Lucas helped Peyton into the house. Peyton smiled at Karen and said, "I've been hearing that a lot lately, especially from my wonderful husband here." Peyton sat down on the couch and kissed Lucas passionately. "So, how are you doing Peyton? Are you ready to be a mother?" Karen asked. "I am doing great Mom. I can't wait to be a mother," Peyton said, excitedly. "And I can't wait to be a father," Lucas said, smiling at Peyton, and leaning over to kiss her again. "Well, I can see that you too still can't keep your hands off of each other. Or should I say lips?" Karen said. Lucas and Peyton both blushed at Karen's statement. "Mom, how could I keep my hands off of my beautiful wife? She is becoming more attractive by the day," Lucas said. Peyton leaned over to kiss him again, and said, "And you are getting sweeter by the day." Karen couldn't help but smile from ear to ear, as she watched her son and daughter-in-law kissing. She was so happy for them. They were getting the greatest gift possible in life. That gift is a child. Just then, the doorbell rang. Karen got up to answer the door, because Lucas and Peyton were busy making out on the couch, oblivious to the fact that the doorbell had even rang. Karen opened the door, and found Dan standing in front of her. Dan, what are you doing here?" Karen asked Dan. "What, can't I come see how my son and daughter-in-law are doing?" Dan responded. "I just wanted to spend some time alone with the two of them before you came over," Karen said, sadly. "I'm sorry Karen, I can come back later if you want," Dan said. "No, it's o.k. Dan, c'mon in," Karen said. Dan came into the house and saw his Lucas and Peyton making out on the couch. Dan just stood there and cleared his throat to get their attention. They both looked up, and blushed a little, but were also surprised to see Dan standing in front of them. "What are you doing here?" Lucas asked Dan. "It's nice to see you to son," Dan said, a little upset by Lucas's reaction. "I'm sorry, it's just that I didn't know you were coming," Lucas said. "It's o.k. son, how are you doing?" Dan asked. "Well, I am doing great," Lucas said, smiling at Peyton, "Ellie is going to be born any day now, and have my beautiful wife at my side. Life couldn't be better." "That's good to hear. How are you doing Peyton?" Dan asked. Peyton was a little surprised, but responded, "I am doing great too. With Ellie coming, and Luke here with me, I couldn't be happier." Peyton smiled at Lucas, and they shared another kiss. Then Lucas decided that he had had enough of Dan. He wanted to know why he was still around. So he whispered to Peyton that he had to talk to his Mom alone. Peyton then kissed Lucas, got up, and said she was going to go check on Emma for Karen, because she didn't want to be alone with Dan. Then Lucas walked over to Karen. "Mom, I need to talk to you," Lucas said. "Sure Luke, what's up?" Karen asked. "Alone," Lucas said, as he took his Mom into his old bedroom.


	32. It's Perfect

In Lucas's old bedroom…

"Mom, what the hell is Dan doing here?" Lucas said. "Why are you so upset that your father is here?" Karen responded. "Mom, you aren't answering my question? I thought you were going to get rid of him?" Lucas said angrily. "Luke, I just can't do it," Karen said. "Why the hell not?!" Lucas yelled back at her. "Luke, I love him," Karen said, starting to cry. "Then why did you want to do this in the first place Mom?" Lucas asked, starting to feel bad for yelling at his mom. "I don't know Luke, I guess I still had left over feelings for Keith then," Karen responded. "You mean you don't even care about Keith anymore?" Lucas asked angrily. "No, of course not. What I mean is that I am ready to move on, and the truth is that I Dan is the person I want to be with," Karen said. "I can't believe I am hearing this Mom. Six months ago you were set on breaking his heart, and now you want to be with him?" Lucas said. "As weird as it sounds, that is the truth Luke. I'm sorry," Karen said. "So, are you going to marry him then?" Lucas asked, not wanting to hear yes. "Yes I am," Karen said. Lucas was now steaming. He couldn't take it anymore. "I'm getting outta here. I don't wanna do something that I'll regret," Lucas said as he stormed out of his old bedroom to get Peyton. Karen just stood there and watched Lucas leave as she started to cry.

In Emma's room…

"Peyt, we are leaving, NOW!" Lucas said as he took Peyton's hand and started to lead her out of his little sister's bedroom. "Why babe? What happened?" Peyton asked her husband. "Well Peyt, let's just say that it has to do with my mom and Dan," Lucas responded. He didn't say another word as he quickly led Peyton out of the house, and into his car. He then just started to drive, not knowing where he was heading.

Later that night…

Lucas and Peyton had been driving for almost an hour, and Peyton could not get Lucas to say a word, or tell her about what happened. "Luke, sweetie, where are we going?" Peyton asked her husband. Then, Lucas spoke for the first time in the car ride, "I don't know Peyt." "Well, I think you should find a hospital, because my water just broke," Peyton said, surprisingly calmly. "Oh my god! Peyt, it's gonna be o.k., I'll get you to a hospital," Lucas said frantically. Lucas drove as fast as he could back to a hospital, trying to comfort his wife as he drove. After many minutes, they finally arrived at a hospital. "We're here Peyt, it's time to bring Ellie into this world," Lucas said excitedly. "Sorry if I don't sound as excited as you do babe, but this really hurts," Peyton said. Lucas helped Peyton out of the car, and into the hospital. "I need help, my wife is having our baby!" Lucas yelled. "Don't worry Peyt, everything will be fine," Lucas said, giving Peyton a kiss. A minute later a nurse came with a wheelchair and took Peyton to a room as Lucas followed close behind them.

In Peyton's hospital room…

Peyton was just minutes away from giving birth to Ellie. "C'mon Peyt, push!" Lucas yelled in support. Ellie was very close to being born. "L-Luke, w-where is everyone?" Peyton struggled to ask with all the pain she was enduring. Just then, Lucas realized that he hadn't called anyone to tell them that Peyton was in labor. He decided not to upset his wife so he said, "Don't worry Peyt, they will be here." The next few minutes were very intense, as Peyton pushed and pushed. Finally, Elizabeth Karen Scott was born. "Oh Peyt, she is beautiful, and you are beautiful," Lucas said as he held his daughter for the first time. He then gave her to Peyton and said, "I love you so much Peyt, and I love you Ellie," "I love you too Luke," Peyton said as she took Ellie into her arms. "And I love you too," Peyton said to Ellie. "This is amazing Peyt," Lucas said as he sat with his wife and newborn daughter, "We finally have the family we have dreamed about." "It's perfect," Peyton said as she leaned over to kiss Lucas. Then they both just sat there smiling and holding Ellie and each other.


	33. Family Problems

Same time back at Lucas's house…

Karen was still in tears because of what had happened with Lucas. Dan had tried to comfort her, but nothing would help. She had hurt her son, and he was understandably upset. She had betrayed his trust. Karen decided that she had to make things right between her and Lucas, so she called him. Moments later, Lucas, who was sitting with Peyton and Ellie, reluctantly answered his phone. "What do you want mom? I have some calls to make," Lucas said angrily. "Luke, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. Please, just come back here so we can talk. I had that you are mad at me," Karen said. "Well, what did you expect mom? That I would be happy? I just can't talk to you right now," Lucas said. "Ok, I guess I understand Luke, and I will give you time, but just promise me that you will come by when you are ready to talk," Karen said hopefully. "I will mom, but listen there is something important that I need to tell you," Lucas said. "What is it?" Karen asked. "I am in the hospital right now with Peyton. Ellie was just born. You have a beautiful granddaughter," Lucas said smiling. Karen was in shock. She couldn't believe that Lucas hadn't called her earlier, but also she couldn't believe that she was a grandmother. "Congratulations Luke, can I please come see her? I know you are mad at me, but…" Karen said before being cut off by Lucas, "Of course you can mom. You deserve to meet your granddaughter." Lucas then hung up, and decided to start calling all of he and Peyton's friends.

A few hours later in Peyton's hospital room…

All of Lucas and Peyton's family and friends were now at the hospital to see Ellie. That is, everyone except Brooke. Peyton had called to let her know the news, but she was too heartbroken to show up. She had talked to Derek after the wedding, and she ended up realizing that she loved Mouth, and only Mouth, but Mouth saw her giving Derek a goodbye kiss. Mouth was not able to forgive Brooke for the kiss. Brooke tried everything to win back his heart, but she failed in every attempt. Even though six months had passes, she could not see him again, and she knew that he was at the hospital, so she couldn't go. This hurt Peyton, because Brooke was her best friend, and she wanted to share this wonderful moment with her. "Luke, she's not coming," Peyton said as she started to tear up. Lucas felt really bad for Peyton, because he knew how important it was for her to share this moment with her best friend. "Babe, Brooke is going through a rough time right now, and I promise you that she will be any day now to visit us and Ellie," Lucas responded. Peyton understood why Brooke couldn't come, but she was still hurt. "Luke, I just feel bad for her, you know?" Peyton asked. "Yeah, I know Peyt. I feel bad for her too, but you have to support her decision. We need to enjoy this moment Peyt. I will call her tomorrow, and have her come to visit. A day or two late isn't that bad, is it?" Lucas said. "You're right Luke, let's just enjoy this," Peyton said smiling, and giving Lucas a kiss.


	34. Just Happy

A week later at Peyton's house…

Lucas and Peyton were now settled in with Ellie. They were both happier than ever. They finally had the family together that both had always dreamed of. They were in bed sleeping, when Ellie started crying. "I've got it Peyt, go back to sleep," Lucas said to his wife before giving her a kiss. "Thank you," Peyton responded, "I love you." "I love you too," Lucas said before going to tend to Ellie. Peyton didn't go back to sleep. Instead, she decided to watch her husband rock their daughter back to sleep. Lucas was very good with Ellie, and this made Peyton smile. It gave her reassurance that they could be good parents, and handle having a child. Lucas was able to get Ellie back to sleep, and when he turned around to head back to bed, he saw his wife smiling at him. He smiled back, before saying, "What is it babe?" Peyton just gave Lucas a kiss as he climbed back in bed, and pulled her into his arms. "Nothing, you are just so great with Ellie. You are a great father Luke," Peyton said. "Thanks Peyt," Lucas said before giving his wife a tender kiss on the lips, "You know, you are a great mother." Peyton just smiled before saying, "I am just so happy that we finally have our family. I love you." "I love you too Peyt," Lucas said smiling, before giving his wife another kiss. Lucas and Peyton then fell asleep in each other's arms. Both of them had smiles on their faces. Things could not get any better for them. They had a family like they had always dreamed of having, and they were happy. Being happy was something that they were getting used to, and they liked it.

The next day, still at Peyton's house…

Lucas and Peyton were just hanging out in their room playing with Ellie. Lucas could tell that something was bothering Peyton. Even though she was very happy, something was missing. "Peyt, what's wrong?" Lucas asked his wife. "What makes you think something is wrong?" Peyton responded. "Peyt, you know that I can read you like a book. I can tell when something is bothering you," Lucas said, smiling at his wife. Peyton couldn't help but smile back at Lucas, because he was right. He knew her better than anyone. "Well, I am just worried about Brooke," Peyton said, "She still hasn't come to see Ellie, Luke. She must be really upset." Lucas did find it odd that Brooke hadn't showed up yet. Mouth was not around, and she wouldn't have to worry about running into him. "Peyt, maybe we should just go see her," Lucas said. "No Luke, we can't do that with a one week old baby," Peyton said. "Babe, Ellie will be fine. I will drive us there. We have a car seat for her," Lucas said smiling. Peyton smiled back. She was glad that he was doing this for her. She gave him a kiss, and said, "Thank you. I will call Brooke now to tell her we are coming." "Wait Peyt, maybe we should surprise her?" Lucas said. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" Peyton said. "Why not? I'm sure it will be a nice surprise for her. I think she needs this right now," Lucas said. Peyton smiled and gave her husband another kiss. "I love you Luke," Peyton said. "I love you too Peyt. Now let's get going," Lucas said. "Now?!" Peyton said, surprised. "Sure, why not?" Lucas said, giving Peyton a quick kiss. Lucas and Peyton then got everything ready, put Ellie in her car seat, and started their drive to New York.


End file.
